Bitter Heart
by oro-oro
Summary: Just me toying with the idea of an angry, hurt Japan with some pointy objects nearby. Not a suicide... probably.  Japan X Germany, since they're so cute together. Please review! Thanks! Warning: Jap/Ger, one sided Chi/Ger
1. A Sword Unsheathed

**A/N:** So, while I'm still working on "Revolution", this idea popped into my head and I wanted to get it down. I'm planning on making it longer, if response is good. Actually, I'll probably continue it anyway if the idea stays with me. :D I kind of love the idea of a violently angry Japan. Glossary's at the end. I used Google Translate, so apologies in advance if it's weird. The curses are genuine though! Anyway, enjoy, and review if it pleases ye!

* * *

><p>"<em>Jibun ga shite kudasai mamotte iru<em>," said Japan, venom dripping from his usual honey voice. He threw a sheathed katana at the befuddled Germany, who had just arrived and was about to unzip his black winter jacket. "_Shi e no Junbi._" And he was gone.

Germany stared blankly at the sword for a second, until he realized that his life might be in danger. Fumbling, he started drawing the katana. His rudimentary Japanese didn't help at all to decipher the message, but Japan definitely sounded angry. What the hell was going on?

_Clink!_

"_Baka yaro!_" growled Japan as he stepped back. Again he disappeared.

Germany tightened his grip on the sword, hands shaking. He had only just managed to draw the sword in time to block, though that was hardly surprising. Japan was always faster than lightning. What had shocked him in reality was the viciousness of the attack. Japan had struck to kill, nothing like in the few practice spars they had had before.

_Woosh._

Japan swung again, missing the top of Germany's head by a few millimeters.

_"Kuso," _muttered Japan, his hair mussed, something Germany had never seen before. But that, again, was not the surprising part. Japan's eyes were red. Was he cry-

"_Der Scheiß_!" bellowed Germany as Japan's sword made contact, leaving a fairly deep wound on his shoulder. "Stop!" he yelled as Japan continued to swing, then winced as Japan's sword kissed his flesh again, hitting his collarbone. "Why are you do- stop!" he cried again as Japan tried to swing the katana again. Angrily, Germany threw away his own katana with a clatter, and grabbed Japan's sword, not caring if the katana cut his hands. He had to find out why Japan was so angry!

Japan's face twisted in confusion first, then in anger. He struggled for a bit, but recognizing that Germany had the upper hand in strength, he relinquished, pushing forward with the sword and slipping away from Germany. With the grace and nimbleness of a cat, Japan circled Germany, reaching into his gi for shuriken. Though he felt the ninja arts were but cheap tricks, he acknowledged that they had their merit. As Germany turned to face him, Japan aimed and threw, pinning Germany to the wall by his clothing. The killing would be much less merciful then a knife to the throat. Also, he would have to repair those scratches, he mused, but that was hardly important now.

Germany's eyes widened in shock. Japan's eyes glinted with murderous intent, and he approached quickly, drawing a short sword, a kodachi, as he did so. Germany's shoulder was bleeding profusely, soaking his uniform, his hands stung, and the wound on his chest made it hard to breathe, but he was not concerned. He only cared about Japan's anger. What could he have done to provoke him so?

"_Soshite kon, anata wa shinu... Anata wa yarō kan'ningu__!_" cried Japan as he closed the gap, raising his kodachi to stab Germany. "Through the heart," he hissed, making sure Germany understood, "like you did to me!"

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

_Jibun ga shite kudasai mamotte iru-_ Defend yourself please

_Shi e no Junbi_- And prepare to die

_Baka yaro_- Stupid bastard

_Kuso_- Sh*t

_Der Scheiß- _F*ck! (or whatever other expletive would fit there)

_Soshite kon, anata wa shinu... Anata wa yarō kan'ningu!_- And now you die, you… you cheating b*stard!

**A/N (Part 2!): **Didja like it? It makes more sense, sort of, when you read the glossary. I think Japan wouldn't kill an enemy that didn't have the chance to defend himself. Thanks for reading, and please review!


	2. Near Fatal Miss

**A/N:** So, first of all, I'd like to thank my first reviewer: Verocat! :D I really hope I get more reviews, but even just reading my story is super appreciated. Enjoy, and again, thanks for reading!

* * *

><p>Italy whistled on his way to Japan's house. It had been a normal day. Not amazing, not horrible, just an okay day, but that was all Italy needed; that and some pasta! Thinking of pasta, Italy remembered what was in his canvas bag: all the ingredients necessary to make authentic ramen. He began to skip, excited at the prospect of learning yet another pasta dish, this one from the quiet but wonderful chef that was Japan. But, Italy thought as he shifted the bag to his other hand, why did the ingredients have to be so heavy?<p>

Italy finally arrived at Japan's house. He set the bag on the ground and rubbed his hands together; it had been unusually cold lately, and the wind, thought Italy, shivering, was not helping at all. He glanced up at the sky as the last remnants of the day faded. The sun's rays tinted the world red, making the snow covered top of Mt. Fuji appear to bleed. Ve, if he only had a canvas and paint! Italy shook his head. Now was not the time for painting- it was time for pasta! Italy raised his hand, making to knock on the door, when he heard a bellow… was that Germany? Italy chuckled. So Germany and Japan were busy… well, he would do his best to come in quietly, so as not to disturb them. He slid open the door, which Japan always left unlocked, and set down the ingredients as he changed his shoes.

"What are you do- stop!" Italy heard, turning red. He knew Germany was into the kinky stuff (how could he not, with all the weird videos Germany left lying around), but Japan too? Then, he heard a clanging, and a soft growl. This was getting weird… Italy thought. Suddenly, Japan cried something in Japanese. Italy registered the anger and pain in his voice, and ran towards the sound. Why wasn't Germany saying anything?

As Italy ran, he heard Japan tell Germany something about, "stabbing through the heart". At full sprint, he threw open the door to Japan's room, his eyes widening in shock. Germany was quite literally pinned to the wall, bleeding from several places, and looked terrified, confused. A bloodied sword lay on the ground, crossing another unblemished one. The most horrifying part? Japan held a knife of some kind and looked like he was about to stab Germany. Without stopping, Italy ran in front of Germany, arms spread.

"STOP!" he cried. Japan looked surprised, as if kicked out of a trance, and Germany gasped.

"No! Italy, no, he might-"

"Get away from him, Italy. This does not concern you," said Japan coldly, his icy glare returning. "I don't want to hurt someone that is not involved."

"Germany is my friend!" yelled Italy. "You're trying to hurt him, so that makes me involved!"

"Italy… please move," whispered Japan, his gaze softening momentarily. "This… this bastard is no one's friend. As soon as you get close to him…" Japan's gaze hardened again, and his voice became angry. "He stabs you through the heart!" Japan raised his arm again. "Now move!"

Italy closed his eyes tightly, and his muscles tightened, expecting to feel the sharp knife plunge into his body. The blow never came.

Germany had broken free from the shuriken and pushed Italy out of the way, receiving the knife in his previously unharmed shoulder. Japan simply stared as Germany fell to his knees, clutching his shoulder. Italy crawled towards Germany, crying. Germany looked at Japan, then Italy, and then at the knife in his shoulder.

"You… you almost killed Italy! You almost hurt him! What has gotten into you Japan?" said Germany, his voice quivering with emotion. "I don't know what I am supposed to have done, but Italy… he is an innocent!" Japan simply stood there, his eyes covered by his black hair. The hand that had held the knife shook.

Germany's yell echoed, then faded. All that could be heard was a soft pitter-patter. Tears fell from Japan's cheeks, hitting the floor and leaving little puddles.

Outside, the sky wept and the wind howled.

* * *

><p><strong>AN (part 2!):** So how is it so far? Like it? Don't worry, we'll get into the meat of the story in the next chapters! Thanks for reading! :D


	3. Uneasy Love

**A/N:** Thanks to my new reviewer: satou17! If I were an anime character, pink hearts would be flying out of my head. :D So I realized that I name my chapters twice… how random… Tell me which is better, or if I should just keep both if you review, please. Anyway, thanks for waiting for the update! We finally get some lovey-dovey stuff here! Yay! (Sorry if it's a bit corny.) Glossary's at the end, though you can infer most of it.

* * *

><p>Japan and Germany had been going out for 6 months when Japan discovered that something was amiss. It had all started when he decided to celebrate their anniversary.<p>

Japan woke before Amaterasu on his anniversary, before the birds could begin to sing their sweet tunes, before the flowers opened their eyes to the sky and released their perfume. Instead, he hummed his own song, one of love and of beauty, and sniffed the warm scent of fresh baked bread. Japan bent over, reached into the oven and removed a whole ham, prepared just how Germany liked it. He was no Furansu-san, but he could still cook up a delicious meal that tantalized the taste buds and flattered the nose and eyes. Germany would love it; an authentic German breakfast, with a bit of a Japanese twist. Japan was excited. In a rare display of glee, he twirled on one foot, setting down the ham on a countertop. He laughed quietly, a smile on his face, as his apron swirled around him. Today would be perf—

"Japan…" said a deep voice drowsily. "Why are you…" A yawn interrupted,"…Why are you up so early?" Japan stiffened, freezing in mid turn, and turned slowly towards the sound of his lover's voice. Germany stood at the doorway, his large, muscular arms resting on the frame. His blonde hair was mussed, strands sticking up from his usually sleek style. He was naked but for his boxers, red, a gift from Italy last Christmas. His eyes were half-shut and Japan hoped fervently that Germany had not seen him. Oh the embarrassment! But if Germany had seen him, he gave no sign, except...

"Come back to bed…" said Germany with a smirk. "That smile looked cute on you_, Mien Liebling_. And that apron does too."

Japan flushed red. So Germany had seen him! "_Do… Doitsu-anata_!" stammered Japan. "I am simply making a special breakfast for you. Do you not know what day it is?" Had he forgotten? Six months ago this day, Germany and Japan had exchanged their first verbal confessions of love. How could Germany possibly forget?

Germany quickly turned pale, his eyes indicating that he was fully awake. "die Scheiße!" muttered Germany, crossing his arms and resting his chin on his left hand. He looked lost in thought.

Japan looked on, perplexed. "Oh, do not concern yourself with gifts! I thought that we could-"

"I am so sorry Japan!" Germany bowed deeply, suddenly, something he never did. Japan's previous euphoria evaporated. Not another... "I… I seem to have a business trip today. I can't believe I forgot to tell you."

"That's fine Germany. You'll at least have breakfast, ne?" asked Japan, his voice slightly strained. His hands behind his back, he crossed his index and middle finger, a good luck charm America had taught him. Please, Germany, begged Japan mentally. Please.

"_Ja_… I think so. I'm sorry_, Hasi_. I wish we could spend the whole day together. But my superior…"

Japan sighed with relief. At least this feast of a meal would not be wasted. "_Daijobu desu yo_. It's fine." Germany sniffed the air.

"Is that… is that ham? _Und _rolls?"

"_Hai._ They are your favorite, are they not?" asked Japan. Suddenly, Germany's arms were around him, grasping him tightly. Japan turned red again; he was not used to such emotional reactions yet, not even after 6 months of being with Germany. Japan flinched slightly as he felt something wet on his shoulder.

"I really don't deserve you," said Germany, tears moistening the smaller man's clothing. "I really don't."

Japan felt like laughing. "_Ie_, you are wrong. It is I who don't deserve you."

Germany started sobbing now. "No… really…."

Japan, confused and touched, did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed Germany's chin, and stood on his toes. His lips met Germany's in a soft, gentle kiss. Germany gasped slightly in his mouth, surprised at Japan's boldness. Japan always let Germany initiate everything, from the smallest act like holding hands, to the most intimate of acts. Germany returned the kiss, hungrily, desperately. The two lovers embraced more tightly, and Germany moaned softly, his tongue brushing against Japan's. For the briefest eternity, both were in bliss. Then Japan jumped back.

"The eggs!" yelped Japan. Almost on cue, the pot containing the soft- boiled eggs (well hard-boiled by now, probably), spilled over, the lid rattling madly. "Oh no!" said Japan, forlorn, as he hastily removed the pot from the heat source. "Now your breakfast is ruined…" he muttered sadly, using a dish towel to wipe down the stove. "_Sumimasen._"

Germany placed his hand over Japan's, trapping his small hand. He leaned over and kissed Japan on the cheek. "It's perfect," he whispered into Japan's ear. "Just like you."

The men kissed again and again, for what seemed like hours. Germany broke the kiss suddenly, and asked Japan,"Is there anything else cooking?"

"No… the eggs… were the… last of it. But…" Japan answered between kisses, "the food will… get cold."

"That's fine." Germany kissed Japan again, untying Japan's apron strings. "I don't mind at all."

* * *

><p>Germany ate breakfast with gusto, muttering praises in his native tongue between bites, his large bib keeping his pressed and starched grey suit pristine. Japan ate only a little, picking at his food. This type of food was a bit heavy for him, and he was still confused about Germany's small emotional breakdown earlier.<p>

"_Doitsu-anata_… Is everything okay?" queried Japan.

Germany looked up, confused, and perhaps a bit guilty? "_Ja_… I'm fine," he answered. "Especially with such delicious food!" He skirted, stuffing his mouth to avoid more questions. Suddenly he looked at his watch, swallowed hard, his Adam's apple sticking out comically, and stood up. "Thank you for breakfast!" he said, leaning down to kiss Japan on the forehead. "I have to go now. I'll be back in a few days."

Japan stood up and hugged him. "Be safe. _Kimi wa ai shiteru._"

Germany smiled sadly. "Thank you. _Ich liebe Dich_." And with that, Germany took up his suitcase and left, looking back over his shoulder. Japan smiled, waving, as Germany shut the door to Japan's little house. Japan felt uneasy. Why did Germany look so guilty?

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

Amaterasu: The Japanese goddess of dawn

Furansu-san: France

Mien Liebling: My Darling

Doitsu: Germany

-anata: an honorific reserved for lovers

Ja: Yes

Hasi: My little hare (German endearment)

Daijobu desu yo: Don't worry about it (polite form)

Und: And

Hai: Yes

Ie: No

Sumimasen: I'm sorry

Kimi wa ai shiteru: I love you

Ich liebe Dich: I love you

**A/N (part 2): **I really hope that wasn't too corny. :/ But seriously, I think this couple is just so adorable. :D What could Germany have done to get Japan so angry? We'll find out soon! Um… please review, and if you do so, please tell me if you prefer longer chapters less often or short chappies like this one and its predecessors more often. You decide how often I update! Again, thanks for reading and HAGS to everyone out of school now, especially seniors! Luckies…


	4. Okaerinasai

**A/N:** Hey again everyone! Thanks to everyone reading this story, especially those of you who "favorite-ed" it. Thanks for reviewing as well! Sorry for the late update. I had some last minute homework to do, but that's all taken care of. :D All the usual stuff, blahdy-blah-blah, review, blah, blah, blah. Warning: contains Greece! ^^ (if only momentarily) _[Oh, have any of you see the Paint It White movie for Hetalia? I recommend it! Also, being a huge Doitsu fan, when I got to about 40 minutes in, I geeked out! He's all alone on an island, covered in scuff marks and all vulnerable, on the brink of death… ah! Just wonderful! But I'm weird like that.]_

* * *

><p>Japan sighed.<p>

Germany had been gone for five days now.

He missed Germany, he thought as he shook white sheets, hanging them on the clothesline out back. He missed Germany's silent, brooding nature, the way he dug his fingers through his hair when he was worried. He missed the way Germany looked sleeping, so innocent and carefree, his arms reaching for Japan. He missed the way Germany adjusted his glasses when he was reading, looking so stern and inquisitive. But most of all, he missed Germany's smile, the usually harried expression wiping away as the corners of his mouth lifted, his eyes shining like he knew secret joke.

Japan sighed again, then rebuked himself mentally. _Baka_! Germany was busy doing his duty as a country, and here was he was, moping about like a child! He should be preparing for Germany's return, making the house nice and clean so his lover could relax. Germany always looked stressed out when he returned, sometimes going so far as to refuse to make eye contact with Japan for a time, like he was… guilty.

GAH! screamed Japan internally, his grasp on the clothespins faltering as he suddenly remembered what he had struggled to forget. Germany's expression as he left plagued him. It was not just guilt over having to leave; it was much more than that. Why did Germany look at him guiltily whenever they kissed or hugged or even after they made love? Japan shook the sheets furiously. Why, why, why? Japan bit his lower lip, tears threatening to spill. It was so frustrating!

_BZZT .BZZT. BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT._

Japan looked down, his phone vibrating in his pocket. Could it be? Ger-

Japan sighed again as he looked at the caller ID. He wiped his eyes. Not Germany.

"_Moshi moshi Girisha-san_. "

"… _Geia sas, Iaponia_," replied Greece in his usual slow manner.

"Um… how are you today?"

"… I'm fine."

"Ah… I too am doing well."

"…" A long pause.

"Eh, _Girisha-san_?"

"…yes?"

"Why did you call me?"

"…oh…yes…I wanted to tell you something… but I forgot… I think it was important…"

"Oh. Well, can you call me back when you remember? _Sumimasen_, but I'm busy right now." Japan felt very bad about ending the conversation, if you could call it that, with Greece, but he did have things to do today. He could not spend hours talking about cats today, no matter how _kawaii_ they were or how pleasant Greece was.

"… I understand… Oh…yes. Are you still coming over next week?"

"I believe so, yes."

"…okay. I will … call you when I… remember what I wanted to say… _Antio._"

"_Hai. Sayonara._"

_Click._

Japan smiled a little, cheered up by his brief chat with Greece. He was so light hearted, it was refreshing. He bent down and picked up his now empty wooden bucket. Whites were done, next came the dark clothing.

As Japan inspected each article of clothing for stains, he came across one of Germany's jackets. A dark blue, this jacket had a tight collar, embroidered by gold thread. Black leather accents on the pockets and the sleeves made the piece, giving it an appearance of tough elegance. Just like Germany, thought Japan. He sniffed the jacket, Germany's scent filling his nostrils. Perfect. Japan hugged the jacket and stood in the laundry room for a while, forgetting the time, forgetting that he had other things to do. Instead he asked the jacket what he wanted to ask Germany. _Why do look at me with sad eyes? Why do you look at me like you are hurting me? Why do you look so guilty? _As Japan hugged the jacket tighter, his hand brushed past a pocket, which crinkled.

_Nani_?

Japan reached in and pulled out a note, a white sheet, folded up into eighths. Japan glanced around, though he was alone, to check for any people spying. It was his turn to feel guilty now. He began to unfold the paper, but paused. He shouldn't, couldn't read Germany's notes. They trusted each other. Sighing yet again, Japan began to fold up the note, planning to return it to Germany later, when he heard a tapping on the door. Hastily, he dropped the jacket, stuffing the note into his pants' pocket. He brushed himself clean of imaginary dust and walked quickly to the door. Before he slid it open, he wiped his face of the concern and confusion that was surely written across his brow. He slid open the door.

"_Ni hao_, aru." It was China, standing at the door, without his panda, for once. His hands were curled into fists and rested on his hips. His ponytail swayed slightly in the breeze.

"_Hajimemashite_ _Chugoko-san?_" replied Japan hesitantly, albeit politely. He had been getting some bad vibes from China recently. No doubt he was still upset about the Nanking incident. Though he had profusely apologized for his incredibly dishonorable actions, China had not forgiven him completely. Japan understood; he felt similarly about America, though he had expected some type of retaliation after his own actions at Pearl Harbor.

"I am fine, aru. Thank you for asking. Is Germany-_xiangsheng _here today?"

"Eh, no. He had to leave on a business trip. He has been gone for about five days now. I expect he will return soon. Would you like to come in? I was just about to make lunch." That was a lie. Japan had barely eaten anything in the past few days, didn't plan to eat for the rest of the day and had only had a cup of yogurt for breakfast. Stress, he supposed. After Germany returns, chuckled Japan inwardly, I will eat like America-san and become a fat old man.

"_Buyao xie xie_. Please give me a call when _Deguo_ returns, aru. I need to speak with him," China said with a smile.

"I can take a mes-"

"No, no, it's a personal matter. _Zaijian_!" With that, China flounced off, whistling.

That was strange, thought Japan. For some reason, he felt uneasy.

* * *

><p>Filtered moonlight kissed Japan's face as he lie in bed, thinking, worrying, unable to sleep. He wore a blue and silver kimono, the pattern of the moon and stars trailing from Japan's exposed chest to his still hands. He rolled over in bed, irritated with himself again. Germany would be fine. He would come home soon, and then they could enjoy each other's company again. Japan sighed. The empty spot in his bed seemed very cold, made him feel lonely.<p>

Japan tensed. He heard the front door slide open, and then heavy footsteps, evenly measured, with a distinct click. Japan slid out of his bed soundlessly, hands stretching towards the katana he had in his room. Grabbing it, he made his way to the sliding door of his room, drawing the sword noiselessly. The footsteps approached, then stopped. The person set something heavy down. Japan could hear breathing, hushed and maybe a little sad. The person was right outside the room.

_Suuu_. The door slid open, a gloved hand pushing the bamboo shaft.

"If you are a thief, I will not forgive you," whispered Japan solemnly, holding the sharp edge of his sword to a pale, tight neck. The intruder was very tall.

"But you stole something from me…"whispered the voice. The intruder moved their gloved hand to the tip of the sword, pushing down gently. Japan tensed, confused. This voice… so familiar. "You stole my heart."

Germany.

Japan blushed, dropping his sword and hugging the tall blonde man, laughing. What a ridiculous statement! Germany's twinkling blue eyes locked into his own brown eyes. Oh how he had missed that smile!

"I missed you _Mein Liebe_, " Germany said, leaning down to kiss Japan. "I hope you did not suffer too much without me."

Japan simply beamed, all his worries evaporating.

"Welcome home."

* * *

><p>The note lay forgotten, absent mindedly used as a bookmark for a novel Japan had been reading.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

Baka: idiot

Moshi moshi Girisha-san: Hello (on the phone), Greece-san

Geia sas, Iaponia: Hello, Japan

Kawaii: (Japan and Germany! XD) cute

Antio: Good bye

Hai: yes

Sayonara: Good bye

Nani: what

Ni hao: Hello

Hajimemashite Chugoko-san: How do you do, China-san

Xiangsheng- basically –san but in Chinese.

Buyao xiexie- no thank you

Deguo- Germany

Zaijian- Bye


	5. Deal

**A/N: **Hey guys! This chapter switches over to Germany's POV, after his return. Now we get into the actual plot. Yay! Germany is pretty fun to write. I was listening to the Inception soundtrack while writing this, it was awesome! :D Sorry for the short chapter, but you'll understand at the end. Please review!

* * *

><p>Germany stretched in the bed, yawning, as the first rays of sunlight peered into his and Japan's room. He looked to his left, and as he had assumed, Japan was gone. Germany was an early riser, certainly much earlier than France, but Japan awoke at 5 almost every morning. Germany only did so when he had training to attend. He sighed. Japan worked much too hard, especially for someone as worthless as him. Germany grabbed the sheets, his hands curling into fists around them. He felt disgusting, doing what he did, like a monster, and sad as well. Oh Japan, he thought bitterly, if you knew what I was doing, you would…. He shook his head. It was a miracle Japan hadn't found out yet. He sat in bed brooding for a while longer, bringing his knees up to his bare chest, still clutching the sheets. After a few moments of solitude, he brushed away his self-hate and got up. He dressed himself in his typical workout uniform, camouflage pants, a black tank, and his cap. He swung his jacket over his shoulders, deciding that it might still be a bit chilly, though spring had already begun. As always, his Iron Cross settled on his chest, just below his collarbone. It was the only thing he never let Japan clean or shine.<p>

As Germany sat down at the table for breakfast, newspaper in hand, the guilt he had been trying to suppress came back when watching Japan so painstakingly make the morning meal. But, he reminded himself, he couldn't let Japan find out, at all costs. The knowledge would crush him.

"_Guten Morgen," _Germany greeted Japan, pretending nothing was wrong. "I'm sorry I frightened you last night."

Japan smiled. "Do not trouble yourself! I am just glad you have returned safely."

Japan placed a plate in front of Germany, pancakes, eggs and Canadian Bacon. "I was watching a show about Canada-san. It inspired me."

Germany smiled, then dug in.

* * *

><p>After both were done eating, Germany reading his newspaper, Japan spoke up. "China-san came by yesterday. He said he wanted to speak to you about something personal…"<p>

Germany blanched. Oh no, he thought, he came here? However, he hid his pale face with his newspaper, and tried to sound indifferent. "Oh, yes. I almost forgot. He had told me last week that he wanted to meet with me…" Germany sneaked a glance over his newspaper. Japan was looking down at his empty plate, his hair covering his eyes. "Japan… what's wrong?"

"Hmm? Oh, sumimasen, I was thinking. It's nothing," he added quickly as Germany opened his mouth to pry. Japan couldn't possibly suspect… No, if he did, it would be quite a bit more obvious. And anyway, he thought as Japan cheerfully picked up the plates and took them away to wash them, he was being very careful.

"Well, I'm off to meet China. I might be late for lunch, so don't wait up."

"Very well. Oh, and…" Japan walked over quickly as Germany put his hand on the door, placing his own hand on Germany's broad shoulders. "Please be careful." Germany smiled sadly, bent down, and kissed him softly.

"Thank you." They broke apart and Germany left, slightly confused. No, it was nothing, he was just being paranoid, he told himself. Japan was just being his usual doting self.

* * *

><p>Germany met China in the usual place, a quiet underground café in the darker side of town. It wasn't a café so much as a criminal hot-spot, but alas, what could he do? And it wasn't as if he was really in any danger. Even in the underworld, Germany was an imposing, intimidating figure. At first, his defined muscles and stern appearance made him deal with quite a few challengers, but after the sound beating he gave to one that had charged him from behind, most had learned to stay away.<p>

He sat at his usual spot, a private, lit corner booth, and waved away the rude-looking waitress sauntering over. He sat in silence, waiting for China and his Triad. He was not disappointed.

"You called?" he asked China, who, despite being in charge of one of the strongest criminal organization in the world, still managed to look adorable and harmless as he walked into the booth, his panda on his shoulders. China smirked, beckoning over his shoulder. A watermelon knife came out of the mass of guards China had behind him, sticking to the table with a thud, millimeters away from Germany's hand.

"Here, you address me as Shan Chu, got that, aru?"

"I don't work for you," spat out Germany, "so don't expect me to act like one of your subordinates."

"You're right, aru. You don't work for me," said China, an innocent smile on his lips. "But I do own you." His eyes narrowed, but the corners of his mouth stayed curved. "So what I say goes. And I demand to be treated with respect, aru- that is, unless you want my little group of friends here to pay your dear brother another visit. They will, of course, bring a gift, aru." China smirked triumphantly.

What little fighting spirit had been left in Germany was gone. Prussia was always his weak point. "I seem to have forgotten myself. How much more do I need to pay off," he whispered, anger and defeat in his voice, "…. Shan Chu?"

China crossed his arms, his eyes twinkling with amusement. "Ni keyi likai," he told his followers.

"Shi de, xiansheng!" they stated in unison as they took their leave. One stayed behind, eyeing Germany warily, his arms crossed, bushy eyebrows furrowed. This one looked more intelligent than the others, mused Germany. And also, he had pretty thick eyebrows for an Asian.

"You can leave too, Hong Kong," said China softly. "He won't do anything." With a silent nod, Hong Kong turned smartly and walked away, disappearing into the crowd in the café. The door to the private booth closed behind him. China watched him leave, a faraway look in his eyes, then turned his head back to Germany, his eyes suddenly shining brightly. "Well, aru. You asked how much you had left to pay off, correct?" China asked, reaching for Germany's chin. "It's still quite a substantial amount. So, if you want to see your brother again," he pulled Germany closer, Germany's eyes bright with anger, his jaw set in a scowl, "I suggest you start paying." China leaned down, his face mere centimeters from Germany's. "You know what to do."

Feeling angry, depressed and incredibly disgusted, Germany pushed his lips onto China's small mouth. _Only for you, bruder, _thought Germany, an acidic taste in his mouth. _Only for you._

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary<strong>:

Shan Chu- the leader of a Triad

Ni keyi likai- You may leave now

Shi de, xiansheng- Yes, sir

**A/N:** Oh snap! There's a twist! I hope any China fans don't totally hate me now… but I really wanted an evil China. The Triad is a real thing, like the Yakuza in Japan or the Mafia in Italy, and the watermelon knife is like the signature weapon of the Triad. Uh, if you want some China-Germany hate-action in the next chapter, review and request!


	6. Payment

**A/N 1: **So, so, so sorry! I would've updated AGES ago, but, being the baka yaro that I am, I managed to lock myself out of my computer. I was the only admin, and though I tried my best to hack in from the guest account, I ultimately failed and… *sobs* I had to restore my computer to the factory settings. This means that I lost all my files, programs, etc; Luckily, my really important stuff was on Google Docs (I love you Google Chrome!), but I neglected to save my story and story notes to a flash drive or anything, so I'm writing this chapter from scratch. *sniffle* Thus, I made this as a sort of teaser for now. :( Sorry again guys!

**A/N 2: **Apologies in advance; China is really OOC here, but as one reviewer said, it is kind of sexy. ;) Also, this is definitely BD/SM and humiliation stuff (though nothing TOO graphic), and my very first time attempting a scene like this. The setting changed from the café, just assume that China secretly took Germany to his special Triad HQ.

**A/N 3:** On that note: Thank you so much for reviewing: NekoChibitalia & Mello18! I love all my reviewers so much! Please review guys; it motivates me to keep writing the story, plus you might get some say in what happens next! Enjoy, and sorry for the lengthy A/Ns! Again, this chapter is really short, but there'll be a new one up soon.

* * *

><p>"…Remember when… I had to…" gasped China, punctuating his words with pants, "…tell you not… mmmm …..not to…. Ahhhh …. Bite, aru?" China's hands gripped the edge of the bed he sat upon, his white knuckles contrasting greatly with the red and gold bedclothes. Moans escaped him as he rocked into Germany's mouth.<p>

Below him, a half-naked Germany tried to ignore his words, concentrating instead on suppressing his gag reflex. It was no easy feat; Germany was disgusted by the fact that he had to perform this act with someone he hated. No, acts like this were to be performed only with those one loved… like Japan. Germany suddenly felt his throat constrict, but he was unsure if it was China's sudden deep thrust or his own emotions. He decided it was the latter after he felt tears begin to sting behind his eyelids. _Oh Japan… _he thought. _I'm so sor—_

_Ack!_ Germany began to cough as China's hot fluid shot into his mouth. Immediately, he leapt from China's now trembling body, eager to move away from him, and, using his right hand and a wall behind him as a support, he brought his left hand up to his mouth and painfully forced himself to swallow. He began to cough again, a bit of the sticky white fluid dripping from his lips. The chains around his wrists rattled as he tried to keep the fluid down.

China gracefully slid off the bed, his cheeks slightly flushed. "Good. I didn't have to tell you to swallow this time, aru," he said his voice quivering slightly. "You're learning, aru." China wrapped his robes around himself and smirked as he saw Germany glaring at him. "Oh, you're angry… how wonderfully yummy, aru. Another lesson perhaps, aru?" China waltzed over to a chest and, opening it, began to pull out several menacing looking objects. "Hmm… which do you like better, aru? The flogger is my personal favorite, especially this one," said China, holding up a rod with a multi-fringed leather tip. "No marks, you see, aru." He pulled out another instrument. "Perhaps you like the riding crop. You Germans tend to favor those, no, aru?"

With a flurry of rattling chains, Germany was upon him, tackling him to the ground. His hands constricted China's small throat, and for a moment, China's eyes widened in terror. Then, inexplicably, he smiled. He was beaming, and laughing? Germany was confused, but held firm. "I love it when you get angry, aru. I thought I had broken you, like your brother, aru." China looked to the left, remembering something. "He was quite feisty…"

"Shut up! I want my brother back now! I've given you everything; my body, my pride, my dignity… this has gone on for long enough! Give Prussia back!" Germany emphasized his points by squeezing China's neck more tightly. China flinched involuntarily but kept on smiling.

"And what exactly are you going to do about it, aru?" he choked out. "You can't go to the police, since they don't know any of us exist, aru. You can't go to your superiors, since they'll want to know why Prussia is involved with the Chinese underground, aru. " China managed a breathless laugh as Germany slammed his head against the floor. "And Japan… ha, like you can tell him, aru! Using your body to buy back your idiot brother, aru! Japan will be disgusted!"

Germany slackened his grip on the small Asian man's neck. Sliding off of him, he fell into a kneel, bringing his palm to his forehead. It really was all hopeless. "Just… just tell me what else I need to do," spat out Germany. "Then I want to see my brother." China slid up, bent over and dusted himself off. He walked over to a thick silver pole in the middle of the room, riding crop in hand.

"Fine, aru. But he's not going home quite yet, aru. Now, kindly attach yourself to my whipping post, aru. You've been naughty."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Did you enjoy it? More'll be up soon, I just have to deal with setting up my computer again. Thanks again, and please review! :D


	7. Payment part 2

**A/N:** I love my reviewers! Especially you, NekoChibitalia- your review made me so happy! :D The story continues here. Perspectives switch again. Japan's is going on at the same time as Germany's. A slightly longer chapter for you all now too. Yay! I made Hong Kong basically China's personal bodyguard. Hope no one thinks that's too weird. Anyone else geeking out about E3? 8D MineCraft is on the Xbox now! :D

* * *

><p><em>Itai-itai-itai-itai-it-ahhhhh.<em> Japan let out a sigh as he settled into a soft cushion on the tatami floor mat. Gardening was very enjoyable, but in truth, stooping down for hours on end was hard on Japan's back. Sometimes, he envied the youthful exuberance of some of the nations, like America. But then, he wouldn't have the wisdom he had accrued over the centuries.

No, thought Japan, pushing his sweat soaked hair from his eyes, no; the gain of youth is not worth the loss of wisdom. Japan stretched, enjoying the slight burn that resonated through the length of his arms. He then reached over to the nearby table and grabbed a heavy, ancient tome, one of Greece's books, and set it on his lap. This book was very entertaining, describing the ways of Greece's gods and goddesses, who seemed very human for powerful deities. Cracking open the worn volume, Japan found his place, slightly more than halfway through, marked by a folded up piece of paper. Hmm. It looked familiar, but he couldn't remember what it was. Curious, Japan opened up the note and found an address written. China's handwriting. Perhaps it was where Germany was set to meet China. Though he felt a bit perturbed about the whole thing, Japan decided to ignore it for now, and focus instead on his book. He had to return it soon, after all, and he would not allow his nation's reputation for punctuality to be sullied.

* * *

><p>"Say it, aru!"<p>

"…"

"I thought you wanted to see that idiot brother of yours, aru."

"… Please... please hit me again…" Germany mumbled.

"Like you mean it, aru!" China let annoyance start to seep into his voice. He hit his own hand with the riding crop, a soft slapping noise echoing through the room.

"Please hit me again, master," said Germany through gritted teeth.

China smirked. "As you wish, aru."

_Crack!_

"More, aru?"

"…Yes." Germany tightened his eyes as he waited for the next hit. How much more humiliating could this get?

_Crack!_

Germany's chains rattled above him as he winced from the blow. He tensed, waiting for another hit. Instead, he suddenly felt small, warm hands on his abdomen. He flinched but managed to keep from kicking away the small man. That would only make it worse.

China's hands moved slowly up Germany's stomach, working their way up to his chest. He reached for the Iron Cross that hung below Germany's collarbone.

"No. Don't touch it," said Germany hoarsely. "You can do whatever else you want, just don't touch that. Please."

"Fine, aru." He sounded disappointed.

China suddenly let go of Germany, and reached into an interior pocket in his own robe. He pulled out a small silver key and unlocked the chains that held Germany's arms up. With a great clatter, the chains fell, slapping against the metal pole. Germany groaned quietly as his arms went to his sides. He began to rub his newly released wrists, which had begun to chafe from the iron manacles, when he felt China grab his shoulders and steer him to the bed, pushing him into a half lying position, Germany's bent elbows supporting him. _Not this…_ thought Germany as China began to move his mouth along Germany's collarbone, being very careful not to touch the pendant on Germany's neck- sadistic though he may be, China was a man of his word. Germany strained his neck, turning his chin up and leaning away from China as best as he could. He couldn't outright resist and push China away (it would mean more trouble for him), but he wasn't about to make it easy. China moved one hand slowly down Germany's defined stomach, and carefully un-buttoned Germany's pants (which he had allowed him to keep on earlier) but looking up at a wall clock, he noticed that it was getting late. Sighing, he removed his hand from Germany's waistband and instead, grabbed his chin, kissing his neck and bit, sucking slowly as Germany winced, his hands uselessly curling into fists at his side.

"Aiyah, I won't get to finish having fun with you today, aru. But," said China in a sultry voice, fingering the red mark he had made. "This will remind you that you belong to me, aru." Germany shivered involuntarily with the touch. China rolled off the bed, reached down to pick something up and threw some garments at Germany. China untied his messy ponytail and ran his fingers through the long brown strands. Swiftly, he put it up again, a few strands escaping from the yellow tie and framing his face. "Now, get your clothes on, aru. I suppose you can see your brother now, aru."

* * *

><p>By the time Japan noticed that he was hungry, it was well past lunch. In fact, it was about time to start preparing dinner. The book Greece had lent him was so enthralling, he had forgotten about everything else entirely. In fact, for a moment, he wondered why Germany was so quiet today. <em>Ah, I forgot,<em> thought Japan. _He's meeting China today._ With a slight groan (apparently, sitting cross-legged on a cushion for hours on end tends to stiffen one's body), Japan stood up and carefully set the book on the table it had earlier rested on. He leaned back, his bones cracking. Straightening up, Japan walked over to the kitchen. Well, he thought, I should make food for more than what the two of us usually eat. Germany was likely to have forgotten to get some kind of sustenance while he was out, and would surely return absolutely ravenous.

Opening a large cabinet, Japan began pulling out various ingredients. A typical Japanese meal would do, he thought. _Ichiju-sansai_- one soup, three sides. _Miso for the soup of course and gohan- or maybe udon?_ Japan pondered. His grumbling stomach interrupted his train of thought. _Oh yes_, he thought._ I must have something to eat._ Japan walked over to the basket of fruit in the breakfast nook and removed an orange. Not much of a meal, but it would do until dinner time.

As he peeled the orange, Japan thought about Germany. He had appeared apprehensive when Japan told him that China wanted to talk to him, and that had worried him. Combined with Germany's mannerisms recently, the whole ordeal was near maddening. Again, he returned to his usual worry: why did Germany always look so guilty, even afraid of Japan at some points? Germany was keeping some kind of secret from him, that Japan knew, but was it really so dark that he didn't think he could confide in Japan? Nibbling on a piece of orange, juice dripping from his fingers, Japan tried to ignore the negative, nagging voice in his head. _It's okay. I trust him. And I'm sure he trusts me._ After a few more moments of brooding, Japan walked back to the kitchen and discarded the orange peel, washing his hands at sink afterwards. He tied a bandana around his head to keep his hair back and an apron to keep his clothes immaculate. Brandishing a long sharp knife, he began to ready dinner.

* * *

><p>Germany walked behind China through a dimly lit corridor, stone walls trapping cold air inside. The coolness felt good on his clothed back, which still stung from the treatment China had given him earlier. Hong Kong stood at his side, portraying no emotion. However, Germany could sense that any wrong move on his part would mean a knife to the throat. For some reason, though, the youth looked tense.<p>

"Don't worry, Hong Kong… the next section is well lit, aru," called China over his shoulder as he unlocked a heavy wooden door.

"Whatever," muttered the boy, the first time Germany had ever heard him speak. However, he visibly relaxed as they crossed into the lit room. So he was afraid of the dark, mused Germany. At least he disguised his phobias better than America.

"Here you go," said China, gesturing to a small door. "In that room, you will find your brother, aru. You get 15 minutes with him, aru. After that, Hong Kong will escort you out, aru." Turning to Hong Kong, China instructed the boy, giving him hushed orders in Cantonese. Hong Kong answered curtly, then turned to unlock the door with a key China had deposited in his hand. China looked at Germany and smiled, reaching up to brush the bite mark he had left. He laughed as Germany immediately flinched from his touch. "I'll call when I want you again, aru." He told Germany as he trounced off into a side door. Germany glared at the door that China had escaped through. _The bastard…_

Hong Kong coughed quietly, and Germany turned. Right, he was about to see his brother for the first time in months. Preparing himself for whatever harm China and his minions had inflicted on his brother, Germany nodded appreciatively to Hong Kong, who ignored him, then opened the door. A thin, ragged figure lied on a cot, back facing the door. Their white hair glinted in the light.

"Go away," said the person, their voice quiet, angry.

"_Nein._"

The figure stiffened. "W-West?"

"_Ja_."

With a bit of a struggle, the figure turned and sat up. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to save you, you _dumkoff_." Germany said, walking over. Gently, he hugged his brother, a few tears streaming down his cheek. "What did you get yourself into?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And Prussia makes his first appearance! :D Yay! Next chapter will be up soon too, maybe by Thursday, if I work quickly.

Oh, yeah, glossary:

_Ichiju-sansai_- one soup, three sides.

_Miso-_ a type of soup made with fermented bean paste

_gohan- _white rice

_udon-_ a thick noodle that sometimes substitutes for rice in Japanese cuisine.

_Nein_- no

_Ja_- yes

_Dumkoff_- idiot


	8. Information

**A/N:** Thanks to all of my reviewers! :D You all make me so happy!

So, Prussia and Germany finally have a reunion! Prussia's perspective at first here; I really hope that I captured his character correctly. West refers to Germany (though I hope you knew that)... I'm using Prussia's nickname for him, since it is his view of the events. Warning: language! This is a pretty long chapter, compared to the others. It's very plot heavy. Also, I do switch perspectives quite a bit, but I think you should be able to tell whose view we're looking at.

* * *

><p>"Go away." Prussia was annoyed. He had heard China's voice as well as that weird kid's. Idiots, thinking they could boss the awesome Prussia around! Yeah, he'd screwed up China's business, but so what? He was no one's bitch.<p>

"_Nein._"

Prussia froze. "W-West?" No! Why the hell was he here?

"_Ja_."

Fuck. He's probably pissed! "What are you doing here?" Prussia looked up at his brother, who, for some reason looked really tired. And angry. He'd been right about that.

"Trying to save you, you _dumkoff_." Suddenly, West hugged him, sitting on the bed as he did so. Prussia thought about struggling against the embrace, but he could tell West was crying. Plus, it felt nice to have contact with someone that wasn't about to beat the crap out of him (he hoped). "What did you get yourself into?"

Prussia let West hug him a while longer, than, remembering that he was supposed to be the strong one, gave a small shove. "What the hell, West? I know my awesomeness is a sight to behold, but seriously, you don't have to cry." Damn, why was his voice so shaky?

He felt, rather than saw, West smile as he let go. "Why are you so thin?" he asked suddenly, the smile replaced by a worried look. His face was dry. West must've wiped the tears away when he wasn't looking. "Have they been treating you badly?"

"They were pretty bad at first, I thought they wanted to kill me," admitted Prussia. "They didn't feed me, and they kept beating me up and stuff. But obviously, I was so awesome they stopped. Well, China likes to come in here sometimes… he asks a lot of questions." Prussia didn't mention that most of the questions concerned West. He was sure that China had been planning to ransom him off or something. He also didn't mention that China kept touching him… inappropriately to say the least. No way in hell was he gonna tell West that. "You don't look too good yourself. What's that on your neck?" Whatever it was, it looked painful, and Prussia could see that his brother looked uncomfortable.

Then West frowned and cleared his throat, turning his head away. "I only have a few minutes, so let us address the important issues here." He ignored the question and sat straight up on the cot, his hands folded in his lap, looking at Prussia expectantly, all business. Prussia just stared. How did he do that? He just switched between happy, huggy guy to serious, "let's get down to business" man in a second. He shook his head.

"Uh… like what?" Damn, his voice cracked! He sounded like a stupid kid and not the totally awesome master of the universe that he was.

West rolled his eyes. "Why are you in here? All I've been told is that you've angered China and that you owe the Triad a substantial amount of money. I've been…" he broke eye contact and brought up a hand, cupping his neck and covering the mark. "I've been paying your debt off, but I don't think it's enough. I don't know how much you owe China, and he keeps demanding more…"

Whoa, West was paying off his debt? "Wait, who told you? I never told anyone about the Triad thing."

West sighed. "You really thought I wouldn't notice your sudden influx in income, or your even more sudden disappearance? I hadn't heard from you in weeks, so I had Romano use his mafia contacts to look into it." He looked directly at Prussia, making him freeze. This was West's signature gaze, a piercing icy stare that plumbed the depths of his soul. Or something like that. Despite his awesomeness, Prussia had never been good at talking all fancy. He was a fighting guy, not a diplomat. No, that was West. Swallowing, Prussia looked back. "Why didn't you come to me for help?" asked West.

"Ha. Do you really think I would ask my little brother for help? I was doing great, until that bitch double-crossed me," mumbled Prussia, getting angry. He muttered a string of curses. Stupid, stupid, stupid! He couldn't believe he had trusted that girl.

A knock came at the door. "10 minutes."

"Damn. Okay, no more interruptions or questions. Just tell me what as best you can, and quickly. I'm going to try and get you out of here."

* * *

><p>As Japan was finishing up dinner, he looked out the window. The sun was beginning to set, painting the sky with soft waves of orange and pink. He was a bit worried. Germany had said he'd be back too late for lunch. He hadn't said anything about being late for dinner. Japan looked outside for a while, arms crossed, wooden spoon in hand. A sudden sizzling noise brought him out of his thoughts. Ah! The soup was spilling!<p>

* * *

><p>Another knock came at the door. The door knob twisted, and in walked the quiet boy. "Time to go." He stared at the pair of brothers, unblinking.<p>

Germany looked at Prussia, gave him another hug, and stood up. "Stay out of trouble," he said mechanically, then smiled, realizing that it was too late for his usual warning.

Prussia laughed, a dry humorless chuckle. "I'll try."

Hong Kong stared at Germany until he left the room. He walked out after Germany and locked the door to the room. Without another word, Hong Kong began to walk. He led Germany to an idling car with tinted windows in a garage, and then took out a blind fold. Equally quiet, Germany wrapped it around his eyes. Hong Kong then handcuffed him. This wasn't the first time he had been at China's headquarters, unfortunately, so he was used to this. He didn't know where it was situated, as the Triad took care to maintain secrecy. He was led into the car, and the door was shut. Hong Kong exchanged some orders with the driver in Cantonese, and the car took off.

Germany reflected on his conversation with Prussia on the way back to the café (they always dropped him off there.) What Prussia had hurriedly told him was this: Bored one day, Prussia had decided to walk into the same café that Germany would eventually enter, and pick a fight. He ended up completely destroying one of the rival gangs of the Triad, and China himself awarded him. He was given charge of one of the black-market merchandise rings and made good money for a few weeks. Then, a girl, Taiwan, talked him into stealing from the ring and starting his own, so that he wouldn't have to answer to China anymore. She had just wanted to stick it to China, it seemed. After some sweet talking, Prussia eventually decided to break away, sneaking money from China's ring, and trying to set up his own business, with Taiwan as a partner, raking in a huge profit. This went well for a while, until one day, the Triad came in and destroyed his illicit business, taking him captive. It turned out that Taiwan had been caught, and she had given them Prussia's name for leniency. He now owed China about 6 million yuan (680,500 Euros/1,000,000 US), and China basically owned him for life, unless he paid it off somehow. He was confined to his room, occasionally fed, beaten up sometimes, and from time to time questioned by China. The beatings had lessened about the time that Germany started "paying" the debt, but Prussia hadn't thought of reasons for it earlier, simply attributing it to his "awesomeness".

Germany sighed. There was no way he had made even a dent in the debt. How would he get Prussia out of this one?

The car stopped. The driver came out of the car and opened the door, untying the blindfold and removing the cuffs. Germany silently walked out, blinking as his eyes absorbed light. It was very late, the sun was beginning to set. Japan would be worried. Without looking back, he put his hands in his pockets, glad that he had brought his jacket, as he walked home. It was very cold outside.

* * *

><p>As Germany reached the door to Japan's house, he decided to pop the collar to his jacket. No doubt Japan would notice the bite; the man was very astute. He stood at the door for a few minutes, trying to collect himself. He had to pretend everything was normal. Nothing had happened. If Japan asked him what he and China had talked about, he'd make up some story about cars or something. Yes, that might work! China was interested in purchasing some cars from Germany and the meeting had involved traveling to China's home to see what kind of car he needed. That's why it took a bit to get back. Okay. He could pull this off. Germany readied himself and reached to open the door; however, as his hand neared the door, it slid open of its own accord.<p>

Japan.

"Ah, Doitsu-anata!" Japan beamed. "I wondered who was standing at the door." His apron swayed in the slight breeze.

"Uh, yes." Germany was suddenly nervous again, and he unconsciously covered the bite with his hand. The two simply stared at each other for a few minutes, Japan's bright smile slowly turning into an expression of confusion.

"Ah, sumimasen. I should let you come in." Japan said quietly and moved to the side of the door, allowing Germany to walk in. Germany hesitated, then entered the house, taking off his boots.

"I have just finished preparing dinner. Would you like to eat now?"

"Y-yes, thank you. But, I need to clean up first."

"Of course."

Acting as casually as possible, Germany walked to the bathroom that he and Japan shared, making sure that his left side, where the bite was, was not facing Japan. Once in the bathroom, he looked around, searching for band-aids. How the hell would he explain this? He found the white box, and placed one over the bite. He'd just have to wing it. Nervous, he washed his hands a few times, then splashed some water on his face, fixing his hair. Damn it, Japan would almost definitely suspect! He felt filthy, cowardly, disgusting. _How can I do this to Japan? _ he thought. _No, I can't worry about that, it'll only be more obvious. The best thing to do now is to act like everything is fine._ He nodded to himself. Germany took a deep breath and, wiping his hands on his pants, let it go, then opened the door.

* * *

><p>Thoughts went flying through Japan's mind as he saw Germany walk into the bathroom. Something was wrong. He was favoring his left side, and looked very tired. He seemed jittery, stressed. What was going on?<p>

Germany came out of the bathroom, heading towards the dining room, where Japan was setting the table. Japan looked up and smiled again, trying to mask his concern. The two sat down. "_Itadakimasu_," both said, Germany having picked up the habit when he moved in with Japan.

As they ate, Japan watched Germany discreetly. He had noticed the bandage on his neck and wondered why he had put it there. "_Eto, Doitsu_…" Germany looked up, chopsticks halfway to his mouth, another habit Germany had picked up for more traditional meals.

"Yes?"

"_Ano_, how was your day?" Japan said shyly. He didn't want to force Germany to tell him something he didn't want to talk about. Germany looked confused for a second, a strange look in his eyes. It passed quickly.

"Ah, my day was… tiring." It appeared that Germany was holding back a smile as he said so.

Japan listened closely as Germany described his day, saying something about cars and having to travel to China's home. Japan almost smiled in relief. That explained so much. Germany was tired from having to travel! After all, he had just come back from a business trip and he was back on a plane the day after. Anyone would be exhausted!

"Also, I don't mean to pry, but what happened to your neck?"

"Oh, uh… when we were test driving, China panicked and hit the brakes… and the seatbelt hit me in the neck…" Germany sounded nervous about this. "It didn't break skin, but it left a nasty bruise."

"Oh."

They continued eating in silence, broken by Germany asking what Japan had done that day. "I was gardening earlier, then I decided to read the book Greece let me borrow. I'm almost done." Japan went into detail, happily informing Germany of the antics of Zeus and his fellow gods.

* * *

><p>Germany almost burst out laughing when Japan asked him how his day had been. What was he supposed to say? "Well, after a few hours of being China's sex slave, I got to see my brother for the first time in weeks, and it turns out that he owes the Triad a small fortune, which I've been trying to pay off by basically prostituting myself, but will probably ultimately fail?" Somehow, he managed to tell his fake tale of car buying, and Japan seemed to believe it. Of course, this only added to the guilt. Now he was lying straight to Japan's face!<p>

He barely managed to come up with a good story for the bite mark, and honestly, he didn't think Japan believed him, though Japan gave no indication that he didn't. Though he tried his best to maintain a nonchalant expression, Germany was roiling internally. Throughout the whole dinner, while listening to Japan talk about the book he was reading, he asked himself one question: "How can I do this? How can I look at him in the face and lie to him like this?" It was infuriating, and pathetic. Germany often felt that he didn't deserve Japan, someone so trusting and caring, especially when he was lying to him so blatantly. It was driving him insane.

For some reason, Japan was staring at him. "What's wrong?" he asked. Maybe he had said something out loud? That would be horrible!

"Nothing, I just asked if you wanted to take a bath first while I tidy up the kitchen."

"Oh, thank you." Germany scooted his chair back, stood up, and pushed it back in. "I'll help with the cleaning tomorrow to make up for today." He could at least do that, right? Japan looked shocked.

"No, no! It's fine! You need to rest!" Japan stammered, turning red. "You just came back from your trip! I can't ask you to do that!"

"But I like cleaning… and I want to help you. I'm used to doing everything at home, so letting you do everything is… strange."

Japan was still red. "Well, if you really want to, you can," he said softly. "But I don't want to impose…"

"There's no use arguing, Japan. I will definitely win." Germany smiled, arms crossed.

"_Ha-hai._" Japan bowed slightly, then turned and continued cleaning.

Germany walked to the bath, still smiling at the conversation. He sunk into the bath and scratched his neck, which peeled off the bandage. The smile instantly fell off his face, guilt returning immediately. He held his head in his hands, and finally alone, let the tears of shame, anger, frustration and guilt that he had been holding back fall. He didn't make any noise. No, Germany was a silent crier. Instead, he sat in the water, his body trembling, his teeth set on edge, as hot tears tumbled down his cheeks.

* * *

><p>Japan walked to the bath, pajamas in hand. Germany had left the bath about 15 minutes ago, and had gone straight to bed without a word. He was tired, Japan assumed. He really needed to rest, thought Japan, remembering Germany's request to help with the cleaning. His cheeks flushed again. Germany was very much the gentleman.<p>

When Japan came out of the bath, he realized he had forgotten the pajama top. Turning red, he thought about just sleeping like that, though he would feel very bold. He stood outside of the sliding door of the room that he Germany shared trying to get up the nerve to go in. He could do this! He had faced situations that required more courage than this. He had lived through many wars, even survived the atomic bombs that America-san had unleashed. He could sleep with his lover dressed in any way he chose! Face red, but set in determination, Japan opened the door, finding Germany lying in bed, arms folded behind his head, staring at the ceiling. Japan walked over to the bed, hand shaking slightly, and pulled back the covers. He stared at the ceiling as well, his arms over his chest. After a few seconds, he took a deep breath, rolled over, and kissed Germany on the mouth.

* * *

><p>Germany gasped as he felt Japan kiss him, surprised. After a moment of lying there, he started kissing back, his arms wrapping around Japan's shirtless waist. He rolled both of them over, straddling Japan, kissing him hungrily, desperately. <em>Help me forget<em>, he pled in his mind. His mouth moved down, leaving soft kisses on Japan's neck and shoulders. His hands roamed Japan's chest and stomach, his trailing fingers making Japan moan softly. _Help me cleanse._ He moved his lips to Japan's jaw. Japan sighed. "_Doitsu…_" whispered Japan into Germany's ear. "_Aishiteru…_"

Germany stopped suddenly. He lifted himself off of Japan. "I.. I'm sorry. I can't… I can't do this…" The confusion in Japan's eyes quickly turned to hurt as Germany rolled off of him, and grabbed his pillow. "I'll sleep in the living room." Hurriedly, Germany left the room, the sliding door slamming behind him. "Idiot, idiot, idiot!" he whispered to himself. "You're using him! You're no better than China!" Germany couldn't bring himself to sully Japan. His heart was so pure! He came to a couch in the room, a piece of furniture he had brought from his home, and lied down, hugging the pillow to his chest. He could feel tears stinging at his eyes again.

* * *

><p>Back in the bedroom, Japan simply stared at the spot Germany had just vacated. What had he done wrong? He didn't know how much time had passed when he felt his face wet. He reached up and touched his cheek. He was crying.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

-anata: like san, but reserved for lovers

Sumimasen: I'm sorry

Itadakimasu: let's eat, generally said before a meal

Eto: um

Doitsu: Germany

Ano: Uh

Hai: Yes

Aishiteru: I love you


	9. Apology

**A/N:** I'm back~! Sorry I was gone so long. It feels like forever since I wrote for this, though it's been a week. :P I've been writing another story, The Grey Rain of Berlin, a spy story with England (Arthur) as the protagonist in Berlin during the cold war. (*SHAMELESS PLUG*) Also, I am completely and irrevocably in love with Japan's seiyuu. 8D And last but not least, a gift, since I took so long to update: Go to my profile and click on the "GIFT! :D" link to see a (sucky) drawing I did for this fic. (I got bored…)Well, here goes! I put in a bunch of happy stuff (~FAN SERVICE~!) to make up for the seriousness of the last chapter. It's probably not worth it, but…Enjoy? :D

* * *

><p>The sun's first rays diffused through the white curtains in Japan's room, casting soft blue shadows on Japan's face. His eyes opened lazily, and he looked over to his right. The bed was empty, the pillow gone. With a groan, Japan rolled over, pulling his blanket over his head. He was staying in bed today.<p>

* * *

><p>With a thump and a gasp, Germany's eyes snapped wide open. He had rolled over and fallen off the couch, his pillow tossed several feet away. He looked around the room confused. He was freezing, and this wasn't the bedroom… Oh. Right. With a wince, he carefully got up from the floor, his hand on the small of his back. A couch was horrible for your spine.<p>

He bent back, his bones cracking. He placed one hand on his head, running his fingers through his messy hair. Damn. How was he going to apologize to Japan? Germany remembered the expression on Japan's face as he had basically run from the room: his eyebrows creased together, his lips drawn in. He looked so hurt. _Idiot, idiot, idiot!_ Germany mentally rebuked himself. He had to make it up to him. Not just last night, but the anniversary and everything.

Resting his forehead on a fist, Germany pondered what he should do. Suddenly, his eyes lit up, and he smiled. "Perfect."

* * *

><p>It was hot. Hot and itchy. With an irritated moan, Japan threw his blanket off of his body only to have it tangle between his legs. He kept his eyes closed, covering his face with his pillow. He had no idea what time it was, but it didn't really matter. What was the point of getting up? He would probably just end up annoying Germany and make him run away. Again. Germany could handle making his own breakfast, thought Japan. Unless that will annoy him too…<p>

Japan growled softly. What was he supposed to do? He rolled over in the bed again, his head ending up at the foot of the bed, his blanket tangled around his legs even more. He could go about pretending nothing had happened, but that would be cowardly. He could ignore Germany for the day, but that would be spiteful. Gah! _I'll just pretend to have slept too long, then apologize and- Is that food I smell?_ Japan's stomach suddenly grumbled. _It must be very late._ With a sigh, he lifted himself off the bed, finally opening his eyes. Japan was temporarily blinded. When the white spots disappeared, Japan looked at the clock on the nightstand. He gasped- it was noon.

* * *

><p>Germany hummed as pulled a tray of cookies from the oven. He was surprised that Japan hadn't woken up yet, seeing as it was essentially lunch time. <em>Well, more time for the surprise!<em> He thought. And he would need that time, seeing how much he lost cleaning. Japan's house was small, but the details were what made it difficult- Germany had to clean the tatami mats three times to get them to gleam like Japan did, and he was afraid to touch the delicate statues that Japan had placed around his home.

He set the cookies down and let them cool, wiping his forehead. Cleaning a house and then running around in a kitchen really worked up a sweat! He desperately wanted to take a shower, but that would mean interrupting Japan's rest, and that would take up time as well. Currently, he was wearing some cargo shorts and an apron. He hadn't worn a shirt the night before since he thought the blanket in the room would be enough, but obviously, that hadn't worked out. The apron was to provide some sort of protection to his chest from burns. He still had a bandage on his neck.

Germany sat down on a nearby chair, letting the cookies rest. Suddenly, he remembered what else he was supposed to do. He looked around the kitchen, his eyes settling on a thin black rectangle. Japan's phone. Germany had left his own in the bedroom, and he wasn't going to go bother Japan. He walked over to the phone and picked it up, staring at it. How was he supposed to turn it on? It was literally just a rectangle. A skinny, screenless rectangle.

Germany berated himself mentally. _You can do this! Your people are the world's best engineers; you can figure out a simple phone._ He turned it back and forth in his hand, examining it, then realized that it was a flip phone. _Mein Gott, Japan! How tiny is your technology?_

Gingerly, he opened it to find a blue-haired girl with pigtails on the screen and, thank goodness, buttons. Suddenly he heard movement, the closet opening. Japan was getting up. Hurriedly, he typed in a number. Hesitating for a second, he pushed the call button. Two rings later, someone answered.

"_Bonjour, le Japon!_ Did you finally decide to leave that frigid _l'Allemagne_ and come to _moi_?" France laughed. "Good choice, good choice! I knew you would relent eventually. Why don't you come on over tonight, and I can show what a real man is like in b-"

"Hello France," said Germany, as quietly and calmly as possible.

There was a pause on the other line, followed by nervous laughter. "Uh…hahaha… hello Germany! You know I was only joking, right?" France's voice rose in pitch as he was talking. "I'm sure you two are very happy toget- please don't kill me!"

"I'm not going to kill you. In fact, I have a favor to ask of you."

France sighed in relief. "_Non_, you may not borrow from my vast collection of body oils. You never paid me back for the beer scented one."

Germany turned red, and cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry about that… I'll reimburse you later. With _money,_" he added before France could say anything perverted. "Anyway, I wanted to know if you would make me reservations for two at your restaurant."

"Tonight? Well, I suppose… but you'll owe me big time! It's very difficult to make them this late."

"I'll get Italy to lend you his car."

"…"

"Both of them."

"…"

"And…" Germany sighed, "I'll make you a new car. I'll even paint it whatever color you want."

"Okay. I'll do it." Germany could hear the glee in his voice. "But, you still owe me for the oil."

Germany flushed red again. "_Ja, _I'll pay you."

"What time do you want?"

"Eight would be wonderful."

"Fine. Don't forget your _promettre_!"

"I'll have Italy drop the keys off later. Send me a design for the car."

Germany heard France clap his hands together. "Of course, _l'Allemagne_. It will be _fabuleux_ , like _moi._"

Germany rolled his eyes. "Sure. Good bye."

"_Au revoir._"

Germany snapped the phone shut, and walked over to the mostly cooled cookies. Using a spatula, he removed the _Deutsch Schokolade_ cookies and placed them neatly on a plate. He moved the plate over to dining room table, setting it next to a plate of sandwiches. Hopefully, Japan would be hungry; there was too much food here for just Germany.

Picking up the phone again, Germany dialed another number. "Italy? It's me. Would you let France borrow your cars? He's doing me a favor. Yes, yes, I'll take you to Disneyland…"

* * *

><p>Japan practically leaped off of the bed, ran to his closet, and yanked open the door. Eyes wide, he picked out the first shirt and pair of pants he saw and put them on. He struggled to put on the jeans- apparently, he had grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans from one of his cosplay costumes. <em>No time to worry about that now. How could I stay in bed until noon?<em> He put on a shirt, a white dress shirt, and slipped on an orange argyle sweater. The shirt and sweater were from when he visited England's house and went shopping. He hurried over to his mirror, running a comb through his hair. _Germany is probably- _Wait. Japan stopped moving, the comb still in his hair. Why hadn't Germany come in to check on him? _He must be very angry. _ Japan let out a small moan of despair. _I just made this so much worse!_ He attacked his hair with the comb, then put went to a nearby drawer and pulled out some socks. Rushing, he started to tidy up the bed and straighten up the room.

For some reason, he could hear Germany talking. Perhaps on the phone?

Japan finished cleaning the room, then searched for his house slippers. He slid open the door to the room and ran, stumbling into the kitchen. It smelled like chocolate for some reason. "Do-Doitsu. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to- What is all this about?"

Germany looked up. He was bent over pitcher of iced tea, stirring with a spoon. Behind him, Japan could see into the dining room, where there were plates of food. He was also wearing an apron. Germany smiled.

"Good mor- afternoon! I made lunch." Germany's gaze lingered on Japan's clothes. _Do I really look that strange? _Then, Germany walked over to the dining room and pulled out something. "These are for you." He brought a small bunch of chrysanthemums, red. "I had these delivered this morning while you were asleep." He lifted them up to Japan's face, blushing slightly. Japan took them, confused. "Also, I made cookies."

Japan continued to stare. _Why is he doing this?_ "I… I wanted to apologize, Japan," said Germany, as if reading his mind. "I… I didn't mean to make you feel hurt last night, and also, I wanted to make up for our anniversary… I'm sorry. I've been a horrible person to you lately… "

Then Germany did something that caught Japan completely off guard. He kneeled down and bowed, his forehead almost touching the floor. "_Moushiwake gozaimasen_."

Japan looked blankly at Germany, then dropped the flowers and knelt down as well, hugging him. Germany's eyes widened in surprise. "Do not apologize. I haven't been fair to you." He lifted Germany's chin gently, bent down and kissed his forehead. "I am sorry too."

"You have nothing to apologize for," whispered Germany. Germany smiled, and sat up, enveloping Japan in a deep hug. Then, he turned his face towards Japan's and they kissed for a while, taking a break to breathe. Japan spoke up.

"_Eto, Doitsu-anata_?" His face was pink.

"Yes?"

"You aren't wearing a shirt."

"And?" Germany asked, smiling.

"Well, first of all," Japan turned red now. "We're in the kitchen. And second…" Japan's stomach growled, neglected.

They broke apart. Germany got up. "Oh, I forgot. You must be starving." He said, rubbing the back of his head. "Um, I'm going to go shower then. Eat while I'm gone." He helped Japan stand up, then started to walk away. "Also, we're going out to dinner later."

"D-dinner? Where? Somewhere small and inexpensive, right?" _He's spoiling me…_

"France. We're going to his restaurant. At eight. And," Germany said, noting Japan's pale face, "It's too late to cancel." He walked off to the bathroom.

Japan stared at his retreating back, then bent down and picked up the flowers, sniffing them.

_Well, I guess he isn't mad at me then._ He thought with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

Mein Gott- Oh my God!

Bonjour, le Japon- Hello, Japan

l'Allemagne - Germany

Moi- Me/ myself

Non - no

Promettre- promise

Fabuleux- fabulous

Au revoir- good bye

Deutsch Schokolade- German chocolate

Moushiwake gozaimasen- basically I'm sorry, but SUPER formal. As was the bowing.

**A/N**: Aw, flufftastic! :D And then, in the next chapter, there will be more fluff. And then it all goes downhill. But anyway, so sorry for the long wait. Oh, the two cars Germany was referring to were a Ferrari and Lamborghini, which are Italian cars. I picked chrysanthemums since that's what Japan's human name Kiku means. Please review! :)


	10. Compensation

**A/N: **Aw, I love you guys! 3 Thanks for all the reviews, faves, alerts, everything. Oro-oro much appreciates it, and also apologizes for the wait! More pics are up on my deviant art account, but don't be too disappointed by the lack of quality. Anyway, here goes! Be prepared for fluffiness again. XD (Do you know how much research I had to do to figure out their outfits and stuff? XP But I like the result.) So, I've read that Germans typically aren't all gentlemanly and stuff, but hey, he's apologizing for something and making up for their anniversary, so…

Oh, for the start of this chapter, assume that the pair has arrived in Paris and are at a hotel. :)

**A/N 2:** Also, I found out that in Germany, chrysanthemums are typically used at funerals. DX

* * *

><p>"<em>Eto, Doitsu?<em> Am I wearing this right?" asked Japan, fidgeting with his bow tie. It looked off for some reason.

Germany turned around, his hands still on the waist of his pants, which he had been adjusting. He took one look at Japan, who looked very confused and distraught holding a misshapen bowtie tied around his neck, and laughed. "Oh, _Hasi,_ how is it that you can tie hakama pants, but a bowtie escapes you?" Germany finished adjusting the clip on his black pants, set his suspenders over his shoulders, and walked over to Japan, who stood in front of the mirror. "Let me see if I can fix it." No, this knot would not do. Germany bent down a little in front of Japan bringing himself more or less to Japan's eye level, undid the scarlet bowtie and removed it, smoothing it out with his fingers. He reached back down and wrapped the tie around Japan's neck, then lifted his chin up with two fingers. Quickly, he tied a knot and created a stiff bow. Japan blushed, turning away in shame- he felt like a child. "There you go," Germany said with a smile, standing back to appreciate his work. "It suits you."

Japan tugged at his shirt, smoothing down the pleats down the front. "Are you sure? I feel constricted…"

"Trust me, it looks _wunderbar_." Germany said. He went back over to the bed, where his own tuxedo was laid out and grabbed his plum colored bow tie. He walked over to the mirror as well, and with a practiced hand, tied his own bow. He straightened it, then grabbed the cuff of his left sleeve and pinched the ends together. Japan mimicked his movements, looking on expectantly. Germany grabbed one of the cuff links, pushing it into the hole in the sleeve. Japan began to do the same, but Germany stopped him with a grunt.

"No, wait. Use mine." Germany removed the link and handed Japan his own cufflinks, a pair of round, smooth links, the colors of the German flag gleaming in the white gold frame.

"_Demo-_"

"Don't worry about it, I'll use yours." Japan handed over his cufflinks, a small rectangle designed to look like the Japanese flag. He blushed softly as put the cuff links in. _We're marking each other as our own!_ A small smile appeared on his face as he put the links in both sleeves. After he pushed the cuff links closed, he looked around the bedroom for Germany, who had moved to the bed to put his shoes on. "Be careful not to touch the toes on the shoes." Germany warned. "Your fingers will end up covered in polish." Japan glanced at his shoes, which gleamed like glass, since Germany had shined them. _Always the perfect soldier…_

Japan carefully picked up the shoes and unlaced them, then slipped his foot in. He was glad now for the "shirt-stays" Germany had told him to use, which attached to his shirt and socks, keeping the shirt crisply tucked in and the socks up. They were a bit uncomfortable, but he was not one to complain, nor was Germany.

Germany stood up and put on held out his vest, plum like his bowtie, eyeing it carefully for wrinkles. He slipped it on and buttoned it, the neckline resting about halfway up his torso. Japan finished tying his shoes and did the same with his own scarlet vest. Finally, they both shrugged their tuxedo jackets on. Japan fastened the single button and tucked in a gold pocket square then looked down at himself, examining the way his body looked with fine Western clothing. It reminded him of the Meiji era, when Western clothing was all the rage, but this was more refined, sleeker, smoother. _It's not bad_, he thought. _It looks especially good on Doistu._ Japan looked at Germany with curious eyes. Germany was folding his silver pocket square and tucking it into his pocket, not noticing Japan's gaze on him. Japan was fascinated by the way he had transformed: Germany already looked incredible in anything, but in a tuxedo… Japan felt very fortunate to be able to say Germany was his.

* * *

><p>Germany turned around, having finished adjusting his pocket square, and looked at Japan, who looked back up at him, smiling. Germany kept staring, surprised by how different Japan looked in a tuxedo. Of course, Japan looked as sophisticated as he usually did, but now, all dressed up… he was stunning. They continued to stare at each other for a while longer until Germany cleared his throat.<p>

"Well, I suppose it's time to head off to dinner." Germany held out his hand to Japan, who took it happily. They walked out of the room, with Germany locking the door carefully, then made their way down to the lobby of the hotel.

* * *

><p>Germany held open the door to the limo when the pair arrived at the restaurant, holding his hand out once again to help Japan out. Japan took it, gasping at the extravagant restaurant. "T-t-this is too much!" he whispered. Germany shook his head.<p>

"It is not. I wanted to make up for everything. This is how we should have spent our anniversary." Germany smiled and led a stuttering Japan to the restaurant's interior, where France met them.

"_Bon soir, mas cheres,_" he said smoothly, bowing at the waist, one hand stretched out. "_Je serai votre serveur de ce soir_." With a wink, he led the pair through the crowded restaurant to a private table. It was adorned with a white table cloth, several plates of different sizes and a wide assortment of silverware. France whisked the "table réservée" sign off of the table and gestured for them to sit down. "I have planned a meal for you, though you may choose to order _à la carte_, if you wish."

"Thank you. I'm sure whatever you picked will be fine," replied Germany, but he suddenly remembered something. "Except, no escargot, please."

"Y-yes, I agree. Thank you so m-"

France lifted a finger to Japan's mouth. "_Non, _not yet. Wait until you have sampled my masterpiece of a dinner. Now for some wine- Bordeaux?" He pulled a bottle out of seemingly nowhere and removed the cork soundlessly. He waited for Germany and Japan to hold up their glasses, then poured. "I will have someone along shortly with your appetizer." France twirled gracefully and walked away, disappearing into the kitchen, leaving the bottle on the table.

Japan looked unsurely at his glass, used to drinking only sake, and even then very moderately. Germany glanced at him, smiling reasurredly, then sipped from his glass. "It's very good wine." Japan smiled back slightly and gingerly took a sip, his smile growing.

"It's… different. It's not bad, rather, just… strange. " Japan took another sip, and another, then stopped. "But, I shouldn't drink too much…" Germany opened his mouth to reply, but was interrupted.

"Whoa, France was, like, totally not lying. You guys look so funny! But, like, not bad funny. You look pretty cool in your tuxedos and stuff."

Germany and Japan looked on blankly. "Ah, excuse me, Poland-san, but-"

"Oh yeah, I'm supposed to give you guys your food. Like, here you go." Poland plunked a plate down in front the pair, a red platter piled high with snails. Japan flinched from both the noise and the sight of the mountain of mollusks. "France told me that if I, like, came in and helped, I'd get to wear these awesome clothes-" Poland gestured at his black and white waiter's outfit with his free hand, the other holding up a tray, "-and he'd like, let me ride in his new car, so obviously I said yes."

Germany tried to get a word in. "Well, that's wonderful, but we asked for no sn-"

"Oh, and like, Liet's here too! Liet!" Poland called over his shoulder. "Liet? Whatever, like Liet's so much worse at this than I am. I'm like super fast." Poland smiled smugly. Glancing behind him, Japan and Germany saw Lithuania running back and forth between tables, looking very apologetic. Poland started talking again. "So, like, France said that you were going to make the car. You should totally paint it, like, pink. That would be so awesome!" Germany opened his mouth, closed it, then with a slight smile, winked at Japan.

"I'll consider it." Japan covered his mouth with a napkin, suppressing a giggle.

"Yeah! And the seats should be-" Lithuania came up to Poland and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Poland, but I need you to… uh, get more napkins. You're faster than me, so I'll stay out here and serve." Poland laughed.

"Yeah, sure. I, like, always have to help you, huh?" Poland waved at Japan and Germany. "See ya!"

The pair waved back warily, then faced Lithuania, who, with a sigh, removed the snail dish and replaced it with a small bowl of caviar. "I'm sorry. I've been running around trying to fix everything. Poland means well, he really does, but… he gets distracted very easily. I'll keep him from bothering you though."

"It's fine, Lithuania-san."

"_Ja_, it's not a problem."

"Well, I'll leave you alone now." Lithuania started walking away, but turned back. "You two look very… dapper. You make a cute couple." Then, he left.

The pair looked at each other for a while, then laughed. "Well, that was a bit unexpected," said Germany.

"They remind me of you and Italy," said Japan in a serious tone, serving Germany a dollop of caviar on his plate. "You were always looking after him like that during the war… even after he left the Axis."

"_Ja, _well, I tried not to hurt him too much, but my boss… I did what I could…" Germany put his hand on his forehead, remembering the war. "_Mein Gott_, I can't believe what I had to do… all those people….that war was…"

"The war was horrible for everyone," said Japan, trying to reassure Germany. "But, at least we can take comfort knowing that some good came out of it. Better technology, better political systems… us." He added quietly, but confidently at the end. Germany looked up and smiled.

"That's true." They reached out and held each other's hands. The two leaned across the table and shared a kiss.

France was heading towards them from the kitchen, but he saw them, smiled to himself and walked back, letting them enjoy the moment.

* * *

><p>"That was a wonderful meal, <em>Doitsu<em>. Thank you so much." Japan put his spoon down on his plate, having just finished the last of his crème caramel. Germany nodded, wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"You are welcome, but we should be thanking France." Germany called France over from his position in the center of the room with a wave of his hand. France quickly walked over.

"I take it your meal was satisfactory?" France said, beaming.

"Very," said Japan. "It was exquisite."

"Yes. May I have the bill?" Germany asked.

"Of course." France handed Germany the server book. Germany opened it cautiously, knowing that the damage would be great. _It's for Japan, so it is worth it._ Inside, however, was a note.

_True love has no price. This one is on me. ;)_

_France_

"Um, I believe-"

"Yes, _merci_." France snatched the checkbook out of Germany's hands. "So, I'll drop off the designs for my car sometime tomorrow, if the two of you decide to stay in Paris. Otherwise, I'll send it by mail."

"But the che-"

With an exasperated sigh, France leaned down to Germany's ear, disguising his action by stacking plates. "Just take it. Consider it a gift for your anniversary or something if it makes you feel better. You will not pay me a cent!" he whispered.

Germany sighed. "Fine, if you're sure. Thank you." Germany pulled his chair back and stood up, then walked over to Japan's side of the table. Japan stood up and bowed slightly towards France. Germany took Japan's hand and the two left the restaurant together.

France looked at their retreating figures, smiling. _They are so cute!_ Suddenly, there was a crash, and France turned to see a fallen Lithuania covered in sauce and a spotless Poland laughing and pointing at him.

"_Merde_!" France cursed under his breath, making his way over to do some damage control.

* * *

><p>As soon as Germany closed the door to the hotel room, Japan grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled his head down to kiss him. Caught by surprise, Germany stumbled, almost falling on top of Japan, but managed to stay standing, steering him to a wall. "So eager…" he chuckled as Japan started pulling Germany's jacket off.<p>

"You are not running away from me again," replied Japan simply. He removed his own jacket, then moved his mouth back to Germany's, sliding off Germany's suspenders. He gently moved his lips down to his chin, then to his neck, grasping the end of Germany's bowtie with his teeth. With a quick yank, the bow came undone. Japan let the satin bow flutter to the floor. "You were right- they are much simpler than hakama."

The two made their way to the bed, removing each other's clothing as they kissed. They fell onto the bed, Japan above Germany. "I demand compensation for the late anniversary," said Japan, unbuttoning his shirt. "It is quite a hefty fine."

Germany smiled. "And I will gladly pay it."

* * *

><p><strong>Glossary:<strong>

Hakama- the type of pants people wear for martial arts (you have to tie them twice and each knot has like 16 steps)

Wunderbar- wonderful

Bon soir, mas cheres- Good evening, darlings

Je serai votre serveur de ce soir- I will be your server today

Merci- thank you

Merde!- Shit!

**A/N:** Sorry again for the late update. My computer time is being limited to 2 hours a day now. :P I hope you liked it! :D


	11. Good Morning

**A/N:** Thank you, thank you, thank you! 3 I really love getting emails about your reviews and alerts and fave-ing, etc; Thanks so much! This is a bit early, since I've been slacking lately. I drew Japan in his tuxedo if you want to see. It's on my dA account (link's in the profile!).

More fan service! This opening scene is the closest I've come to writing a yaoi lemon. Don't ask why I wrote it the way I did, I just thought it would be fun, and indeed, it was. XD This chapter also leads to more plot (finally!), though it is rather short. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>With the softest of creaks, the mattress indented as Japan sat up in the bed and swung his legs over the side. Cracking open one eye, Germany lazily stretched an arm out, his hand grabbing Japan's. "Stay in bed," he murmured.<p>

"But there is so much to do, and we cannot be late for the-"

"We won't be late. Our flight is for noon and it's only-" Germany sleepily glanced over his shoulder at the alarm clock on the nightstand. "It's only 6. That's more than enough time." Germany yanked on Japan's arm, forcing him back onto the bed and enveloping him in his arms. He nuzzled Japan's neck with his nose. "We can sit in a crowded, stuffy airport, or-" Germany kissed Japan's jaw, "we can stay here, if you like." His lips were millimeters from Japan's slightly parted mouth, teasing. "Which do you prefer?"

Japan tried to think practically and ignore Germany, who had started running his fingers through Japan's hair, kissing the area behind his ears. _There is not much to pack, but we have to return the tuxedos to the rental store and-_ Japan shivered involuntarily as German stroked his back with the edge of his fingernail, tracing the curves of his spine- _we need to eat something, the flight is long_- Germany moved, straddling Japan and pinning his arms down gently, Germany's lips trailing to Japan's chest-_ and traffic will be a hassle; it is Paris after all_- Japan shuddered, trying to suppress a moan as Germany slid down and began sucking at one of his stiff nipples, Germany looking up at Japan's conflicted eyes and flushed face, his blue irises twinkling with amusement-_and… and_- Japan released the moan this time as Germany's hand crept down to an _especially_ sensitive area and began slowly tracing patterns around it-_ and… but-_

Japan gasped as Germany's lips moved down to his belly button, his tongue flicking in and out. "I… we… stop!"

Germany glanced up, worried momentarily. Was something wrong?

"I agree... We should… we should stay here…" Japan panted. Germany could be very persuasive.

"Oh." Casually, Germany lifted himself off of Japan's body, clambered back up so that he was at Japan's eye level and left a chaste kiss on his lips. Japan leaned in for more, but Germany rolled over, facing away from Japan, and covered himself to the waist with sheets, a hand tucked under his cheek. "_Gut_. I'm still sleepy." He closed his eyes and pretended to fall into a deep slumber.

Japan stared blankly, confused. After a few moments of silence, he managed to stammer a word. "W-what?"

Germany ignored him, trying to prevent the small smile on his lips from spreading. He let out a fake snore.

"_D-Doistu_, what are you doing? You can't really be asleep, can you?"

The smile became a smirk.

"_Doitsu_. _Doistu!_ Germany!" Japan was frustrated now and grabbed Germany's shoulders, shaking them. "Stop teasing! _Anata wa ijiwaru desu_!"

Germany let out another pretend snore. Japan sighed, exasperated, but smiled as an idea took hold in his mind.

_Fine then! I suppose it's time for revenge._

Japan started tracing the contours of Germany's body with drumming fingers. "I suppose I'll have to entertain myself while you 'sleep'," he whispered seductively. He left soft kisses along Germany's back, continuing down to the base of his spine, his fingers ghosting across Germany's abdomen. Germany's smirk grew more pronounced. Suddenly, Japan stopped and rolled off of the bed. Startled, Germany opened his eyes and glanced around. Where had he gone? And then he felt it- that frantic, twitching sensation.

With a jerk, Germany tried to pull his feet away from the foot of the bed, where Japan had taken hold of them. "Someone is _kusugetai_!" laughed Japan as he tickled Germany's feet. "Where else are you ticklish?" Japan jumped onto the bed and attacked Germany's torso with wiggling fingers.

"Stop!" choked out Germany as he jerked back and forth with laughter. "Ah! Stop, Japan!"

"No! This is your punishment!" Japan too was laughing.

"Ah… stop! Japan! No… stop it!" Germany was short of breath, barely managing to get the words out.

"Make me." A determined fire burned in Japan's eyes as he spoke- but Germany rose to the challenge.

"Fine, you asked for it!" Germany saw his chance when Japan reached out to tickle his neck. With a burst of speed, he grabbed Japan's wrists and pinned him to the bed, using his legs to keep Japan from kicking. He leaned down and kissed Japan full on the mouth, silencing both of their laughter. Heavy quiet engulfed the room. Germany let Japan's hands free, allowing them to pull him closer. When the two broke apart, connected by a string of saliva, they were gasping for breath.

Japan looked at the alarm clock. "We still have a few hours," he whispered.

"Then let us make the most of them," Germany replied hoarsely as he bent down for another kiss.

* * *

><p>Germany was right. They had enough time to return the suits, eat breakfast and get to the airport. They even had to wait a while once they arrived. Germany simply raised an eyebrow at Japan, who cocked his head to the side and smiled.<p>

It seemed all was well again.

Once on board, Germany slept for the majority of the flight, his head leaning on the window, woken up only when Japan nudged him gently when the flight attendant stopped by. _He must be exhausted_, mused Japan. _After all, it he's been up and about all week. _Germany had returned late at night from his trip back to his home on Wednesday, gone to see China on Thursday, and taken Japan to France on Friday. Now, it was Saturday. _Oh dear. It appears there was some truth to his teasing._ Japan looked up at Germany, who had a bit of drool escaping from his mouth. Japan smiled at how cute Germany looked and reached for a tissue. Standing up a little, he carefully wiped the drool away. As he did, he noticed that the bandage Germany had been keeping on his neck was falling off, held in place by the collar of Germany's shirt. Curious, he looked down, seeing a bruise that looked rather like a bite mark. _Did I give him this?_ _I don't thin_-

Germany opened his eyes, sensing a presence. Japan was standing in front of him, holding a tissue and wearing a perplexed expression, eyes staring at his neck. Germany moved his hand up to his neck slowly and felt the bandage that had slipped off. Panicked, Germany slapped it back on and got up from his seat. "I-I have to use the bathroom." He disappeared.

Japan stood confused, staring at the tissue. Germany was looking guilty again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Dun-dun-dah! Or however that noise you use when something dramatic happens goes.

Yeah, Germany has quite a bit of endurance, huh? And an exciting sex life, but that's beside the point. XD

Please review everyone! :) It lets me know that I'm doing this right! ;)

Oh, yeah, um "_Anata wa ijiwaru desu"_ means something along the lines of "You're being mean!" But said politely, of course! :) and _kusugetai _means ticklish, but that one was more obvious.


	12. Triad prisoner

**A/N:** So, to switch it up a bit, we're going to see Prussia's view for a little while. What has he been doing since Germany left? Hints about the plot will come into play, so pay attention! XD This will start right before Germany left Prussia's cell (oh snap, flashback!). We'll get back to Japan and Germany in a bit, if that's okay with you guys. :) Warning- hints and bits of Prussia X Taiwan (You didn't think it was all business, did you? ;D)

This is a bit of a rush job. I'm going to be on hiatus for at least the week, since I'm going to this seminar thingy… So if I don't respond to reviews, which I hope you'll leave (I'd love a nice little pile of reviews to read when I come back! 3), don't be offended. So, a thousand apologies for the rush; it's probably full of mistakes and weirdness… Les pido mil disculpas! (Some Spanish for fun- Spanish was actually my first language, but you can't really tell, since I don't have an accent… how I wish I did…)

And again, massive love to all of you, and free cookies to those of you who have reviewed! :D You guys make me blush when you tell me that I've convinced you to ship this pairing or that now you like this couple, etc; I'm touched that my little story has done that! So, sorry for the long note, but I had to say that! Anyway, here's your chapter! :)

* * *

><p>"…and, well, that's pretty much what happened." Prussia looked down at his hands, which were folded in his lap. His cheeks were tinged with pink- he felt so ashamed. He was supposed to be the older brother, the one taking care of West, not the other way around!<p>

Germany sighed, placing a firm hand on Prussia's rag covered shoulder. "Don't worry about it too much; I'll get you out of here, I swear." His voice came out strained, tired- at least Prussia could pick up on that much.

Prussia looked up at Germany, turning his torso to face him, the blonde's hand sliding off. Germany too looked ashamed, but of what? "_Bruder,_" he asked as gently as possible (not one of his strong suits, but hey, at least he was trying), "I know he wouldn't just accept a bunch of cash from you. What exactly is China making you do?" Germany turned away, glancing at a corner of the room which was kept decently clean. Prussia hadn't abandoned his somewhat soldierly character.

Germany tried to speak, his face flushed, his trembling hands clenched in anger. "I… I... He-" Prussia's eyebrow met. Whatever China was doing, it must be pretty bad.

There was a knock and the weird quiet kid walked in. "Time to go." He stared at the two brothers. Prussia shivered- that kid gave him the creeps. The cot squeaked as Germany moved and hugged Prussia again. Prussia sat there for a second, then moved to return it, but it was too late- Germany stood up and looked down.

"Stay out of trouble."

Prussia choked out a laugh. "I'll try." Germany walked out, glancing back at Prussia. Hong Kong stared at Germany's back until he left, then he walked out as well. The door closed with a click. Sighing, Prussia lay back down on the cot and stared at the ceiling. Great. Germany was suffering (AGAIN) because of _his_ idiocies. He couldn't have just stayed at home or visited France or something. Nope, the oh-so-awesome Prussia had to go and get involved with the goddamn Chinese freaking Triad.

Prussia rolled over and punched his sad excuse for a pillow. "Fuck." He rested his chin on crossed arms. "I'm such an idiot." He groaned, grabbed the pillow and put it over his head.

* * *

><p>Prussia's eyes snapped open as someone rapped sharply on the door. He groaned- he'd been having an awesome dream about beer fountains and piles of wurst raining down. He dragged himself off of the bed and started to move to his corner to assume his usual prisoner position when the door opened and Hong Kong walked in, looking around cautiously, holding something yellow in his hands. Someone walked in after him… long brown hair, a flowing pink dress…<p>

Taiwan.

Prussia stared blankly as she walked in and Hong Kong stood watch at the door behind her. She turned and looked at him, staring back, her eyes glistening. "I…I…" She ran up to him and threw her arms around him. She rested her head on his shoulders. "I'm so sorr-"

Prussia finally snapped back to reality. He shoved her away before she could finish her apology. "Get out," he said, his voice barely a whisper. Hong Kong turned from his post, shot a glare at Prussia and moved to confront him, but Taiwan waved him away. Prussia moved to the wall behind him, putting as much distance between the two of them as possible.

Taiwan looked hurt, but resolve hardened her eyes as she pressed forward. "I… only have a few minutes before China discovers that I'm gone, and I know you're mad at-"

Prussia scoffed as glared at her. Mad didn't even begin to describe what he felt. He was angry, yes, furious in fact, and felt completely betrayed, that much was obvious. But somehow, he also felt something more, something heavy, a tearing in his chest as he looked at Taiwan. But she didn't need to know about that. Instead, Prussia let his anger take over.

"How dare you just bounce in here? Do you have any clue what I've been through? What my brother's going through for me?" Prussia's wavering voice stayed low, but malice seethed through.

Taiwan looked taken aback. "I know they've treated you pretty badly… " She turned away. "…I wanted to help but China- he's been… " Taiwan's voice picked up confidence. "He's not himself. And Germany-"

"Don't _you _talk about _my_ brother," Prussia spat out, his arms crossed as he turned away from her. "Just leave. I don't want to look at you, you traitorous bi-"

"I didn't betray you." Taiwan said, her voice full of defiance. She reached up and grabbed Prussia's shoulder, forcing him to look at her. "That was a lie China made up," Taiwan kept talking as Prussia opened his mouth to retort. "I told you, he's not being himself. He's using you and your brother to get back at-"

Hong Kong turned around and quietly closed the door. He held up a finger for quiet, his other hand still holding something. "Someone's coming. Taiwan, we have to go." Hong Kong grabbed her wrist.

"But-" Taiwan's gaze lingered on Prussia, who glared back. What, was he supposed to believe her just like that?

"We have to leave now, unless you want to get caught." Hong Kong tugged on her arm gently.

Taiwan sighed. "I'll try to come back some other time then."

Prussia snorted. "Don't bother." Again Taiwan looked hurt, but she conceded that there was no reason for Prussia to still trust her. Hong Kong tugged her arm again and she turned to leave. Suddenly, she remembered something.

"Hong Kong, can I have-" Hong Kong held out the fluffy-looking yellow object in his hand. It moved. Carefully, Taiwan took it and turned back to Prussia. "Hold out your hand," she asked him, to no avail. He just kept glaring at her. She grabbed his hand and forced it open with one of hers. "Here. I thought you might want it."

Prussia looked down at the object in his hand. Could it be?

The yellow ball chirped and flew up, settling in Prussia's hair. It was!

"You brought… Gilbird?" Prussia asked, astonished. "But…"

"I did not betray you, Prussia." Taiwan said simply. "I could never do that." Hong Kong yanked on her arm, pulling her towards the door. She moved away and quickly, the siblings left the room. Prussia stood staring at the door as the lock clicked.

Chirping noises came from his head, reminding Prussia about his little yellow companion. "Hey little guy!" said Prussia as he lifted a finger for the bird to perch onto. He brought Gilbird to eyelevel. "They been treating you okay?" The little bird chirped happily. "Aw, I missed you too."

The sound of running footsteps reminded Prussia that he was still imprisoned by the Chinese Triad. "Shit. Um, hide there, Gilbird!" Whispering, Prussia pointed the bird at his bed as someone rummaged with the lock. Immediately, the bird flapped his tiny wings and flew over to it, taking cover in the tight space between the bed and the wall. Not a moment too soon- the door slammed opened and in came China, looking irritated, his face flushed from running.

"Has she been in here, aru?" China asked quickly, supporting himself on the door frame.

Prussia feigned ignorance. "Who?"

China huffed and puffed. "Taiwan. Has she been in here, aru?"

"Why would that bitch come talk to me?" Prussia turned away, moving to his bed and sitting down.

_Smack_. China had slapped Prussia across the face, leaving a red mark on his pale cheeks.

"Look at me when I talk to you, aru! And that 'bitch' is my sister, aru. As a part of my family, she deserves respect, especially from trash like you, aru!"

For some reason, the brief conversation (if you could call it that) with Taiwan left Prussia emboldened. Combined with the knowledge that China was doing something horrible to Germany, Prussia snapped back at China.

"Some family you got there... Every single person in it has left you." China reached up angrily, grabbing a fistful of Prussia's ragged shirt, his other hand reaching towards a knife he had on his person at all times. Prussia looked down at the smaller nation, contempt in his fearless eyes.

"You are just asking for it today, aru."

Yelling in Chinese came from the hallway. China's eyes lit up at whatever was said and he released Prussia. "You're very lucky I have something to do, aru. When I get back, you will pay dearly for your words, aru."

Prussia ignored him, choosing to glare instead as China left the room. There wasn't much China could do to him now anyway-maybe beat him some more? Prussia lay on his bed, stomach down. He decided to forget all the crap that was going on and get reacquainted his long gone friend.

"Hey, Gilbird, come here," he whispered. The little yellow bird peaked its head out from the gap it was hiding in.

"So, how's it been?"

Gilbird chirped and Prussia laughed quietly. "Kesesesese! France really did that? Tell me all about it!"

* * *

><p>Prussia had again fallen asleep, Gilbird nested in his hair. It was hard to keep track of the time, since he didn't have a window in his cell, and the only measure he had of the days he spent was when he got fed, and even that wasn't reliable, since the Triad fed him sporadically; just enough to keep him alive and well, but not enough to get rid of the gnawing hunger in his stomach. He groaned as he slept, his stomach growling. All he ever dreamed of now was food and beer- that was, if he wasn't having nightmares about the day he was captured, like the one he was currently having.<p>

_Prussia was pacing around the room, his fingers drumming against his thigh. Where was Taiwan? She had promised to be there with a new buyer. He looked around the small, dark room. It was cold, damp, since it was the basement of a fake storefront. The supposed store had shelves and everything, but a sign on the front that said "Coming soon; closed for refurbishing". _

Prussia rolled in his sleep, Gilbird fluttering his wings to avoid being crushed.

_The door burst open, light streaming in. "Prussia!" yelled a voice that he had been dreading for the past few weeks. "Come out now and maybe I'll go easy on you, aru!" Prussia didn't even think about it- he ran to one of the walls that had a secret door. His hands ran across the stone, searching for the crack that would operate the mechanism for the door. A click let him know he had it. He pushed hard and got one foot in to the tunnel behind the door when he felt the barrel of a gun on his back. "You're mine, aru."_

Prussia mumbled something in angry German, still asleep.

"_She betrayed you, you know. Taiwan never loved you- she just used you, aru."_

"No… you're lying…" Prussia mumbled. The dream took a turn for the surreal.

_Taiwan came into his dream. She reached up, her hands around Prussia's neck. Her lips were slightly parted as Prussia leaned down for a kiss. Suddenly she was torn away, and China was in her place, holding a knife to Prussia's neck instead. Germany appeared out of nowhere, running towards China and trying to push him away, but instead he got hit by the knife, a stab to his chest. Germany fell to the ground and coughed up blood. Prussia tried to reach out for him, but for some reason, he couldn't move. China smiled and walked over to Germany. He bent down and smirked as he stuck two fingers in the wound. Germany shuddered as China stuck the fingers in his mouth. Horrified, Prussia tried to yell, but he was still frozen. China took his fingers out of his mouth and moved his dripping red lips to Germany's neck, leaving a bright a red mark. _

With a gasp, Prussia awoke. He twisted his neck, searching the room for signs of China, Germany or blood. Finding none, he sighed, his head falling back to his pillow. Gilbird, who had flown off of Prussia's head in a panic, sat quivering, afraid. Prussia reached up a finger to stroke his head.

"It's okay, little guy. We're fi-"

The door to his room once again slammed open. Immediately, two men were on Prussia, pulling him to the floor by the arms before he had a chance to react. They quickly tied his wrists behind his back with a rope. Prussia grunted, but didn't struggle- he didn't want to get beaten within an inch of his life again. One of the men yanked open Prussia's mouth and stuffed in a thick cloth. Prussia choked on it, his eyes widening. Why did he need a gag? Panic set in and Prussia tried to kick the men away, put they had already moved back to his arms. The duo dragged Prussia out of the room, his thin clothing not helping stop the burn from friction against the stone floor. He continued struggling to no avail until they finally tossed him into a well furnished room.

"Just leave him here, aru." Prussia turned his head to the sound of the voice. China smirked down at him as the men left. When the door closed, China began unbuttoning his robe. "For your punishment," China said as Prussia tried to squirm away. "I've decided to show you exactly what your brother is doing for me, aru." China reached down and lifted Prussia's chin, brown eyes meeting red. "This is how he pays for your stupidity, aru. Are you prepared?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And that's the chapter. Again, tons of apologies, this chapter is total crap, I finished writing it tonight and bam, I'm sending it. I'm sorry for all the errors, for the rushed tone, everything! :( Feel free to yell at me!


	13. A bit of rough air

**A/N:** You guys are so sweet! The last chapter got the most reviews so far, a total of 6 at the time I'm typing this (which may seem like very few, since there are stories out there with like 20 a chapter, but hey, people who like JapanXGermany are few and far between, and for me, this is a ton! :D) Thanks so much for all your support! :DDDDDDD I love you all!

In thanks, I'm going to let Prussia's little arc dangle on the side while we get back to Japan and Germany. Mwah ha ha ha! XD Also, sorry about the late update (Gawd this sounds familiar, huh?). Apparently, school starts pretty soon and I've been procrastinating on my AP English stuff. XP

Also, if any of you are interested, I had a GREAT time at my seminar! :D Thanks for reading! Here's your chapter! It's a bit short, but I'll update really soon to make up for it, I hope.

* * *

><p>Germany squeezed himself into the tiny bathroom. Even in first class- after all, being the embodiment of a nation had its perks (hello frequent flier miles)-, the bathrooms were a bit too cramped for his comfort. But he didn't really have time to worry about that now. Germany locked the door behind him quickly, bent down a little and looked at the mirror.<p>

It wasn't as horrible as he had thought it would be, thank goodness. The bite mark had faded from a bright red to a soft purple and had shrunk a little. _It should be gone in another day or two, at most._ But Japan had seen it now, and there was little chance that he would still buy the "seat belt" story. With a sigh, he removed the band-aid and reached into his pocket for a fresh one. Thankfully, he had thought to carry a few with him. As he applied the bandage, Germany decided to pretend nothing was wrong. He could always say that something they had eaten yesterday hadn't agreed with him and that was why he had leaped out of the seat. It wouldn't be very convincing, but honestly, what else could he do?

Germany sighed as he crumpled up the bandage's wrapper and threw it in the small bin on the wall. He turned on the faucet and washed his hands. As he pumped soap onto his hands, Germany subconsciously scrunched his nose. _Ugh. Melon scented._ He hated soap that smelled like fruit, instead preferring the plain, clean smell of regular soap. A light turned on in the bathroom and the pilot began to speak, something about turbulence. Germany turned off the water and looked for paper towels. Finding none, he sighed and shook his hands to get the excess water off, then wiped them on his pants' legs. As he reached for the door handle, he heard a knock.

* * *

><p>Japan had decided to sit down again, still staring at the tissue he had used to wipe Germany's mouth.<p>

He felt warm. But not the usual warmth he felt when he saw Germany. Not the soft fluttering in his stomach- no, this warmth was uncomfortable, like when Mekishiko-san had convinced him to out "chiltepin" on his "menudo". _What could this strange sensation be?_ Suddenly, a light blinked on above him and the intercom crackled.

"Passengers, this is your pilot speaking. I would like to ask you to please put your seatbelts on- it appears we are approaching a patch of rough air. You may continue to use your electronic devices. It also appears that we are about twenty minutes ahead of schedule, so we will be landing in Tokyo sooner than expected. Again, please stay in your seats until the light turns off and prepare for some slight turbulence. Thank you." The message began again, in Japanese. The copilot's voice was softer than that of his British companion.

"Jokyaku wa, kore wa, pairotto no kaiwadesu…"

As the pilot spoke, Japan looked over at the door to the restroom that Germany had entered. There was no movement. With a sigh, he leaned back in his seat and put the tissue aside, clicking his seatbelt into place. A flight attendant passed by, carrying a trash bag.

"Anata wa hanarete sore o suro shimasu ka?" She asked, her Japanese heavily accented.

"I would like to, yes," replied Japan in English. The attendant looked relieved.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't know if you spoke English or not." She smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She held out the bag and Japan tossed in the tissue. "Thank you." She looked behind her, at the bathroom. "I wond- oh, good, Roger's got it." Japan followed her gaze. A male flight attendant, Roger, apparently, knocked on the door for the bathroom. "Well, I'll see you in a bit," she said as the plane began to shake somewhat violently. "I have to go strap into my seat. My name's Mary." Japan looked back at her and smiled.

"I am Kiku. Kochirakoso yoroshiku." The attendant blushed, embarrassed by the fact that this man had significantly better English than her Japanese. Japan bowed his head slightly, still smiling, then turned back to see… Germany embracing Roger.

* * *

><p>Germany opened the door to find a flight attendant waiting. "Sorry sir, but I need you to get back to your seat. We've got a little turbulence." Germany tried to step out of the bathroom without crashing into the man, but the plane began to shake and somehow, he ended up falling forward. He caught himself on the wall in front of him, an outstretched arm keeping him standing. The flight attendant had grabbed his other arm to keep from falling. Germany pulled the man up with his arm, hesitantly removing his arm from the wall that was supporting him.<p>

"Are you okay?" he asked the attendant. The plane shook again and the attendant fell forward onto Germany's chest as Germany backpedaled onto the bathroom door. His arms instinctively hugged the smaller man as the plane continued to shake. There was another pause in the shaking and Germany looked down at the man. "A little?" Germany joked. The flight attendant laughed and extracted himself from Germany's arms.

"Sorry about that."

"No problem." Germany turned to go to his seat and the plane rumbled again. He grabbed onto a wall and turned to see the flight attendant, who had managed to grab onto a seat in Business class. Tentatively, Germany made his way back to his seat, only to find Japan staring at him.

"Um… Ja- I mean," he said, remembering that they were supposed to use human names in public. "Kiku, what's wrong?" He sat down and buckled his seatbelt just as another bout of turbulence shook the plane. Germany reached out a hand to Japan, but Japan quickly yanked his away. "K-Kiku?" Japan's eyes looked dark and his usual blank face looked a bit sterner than usual.

"Ludwig-san_, _what was that about?" He asked quietly.

"The bruise? It's from the seatbelt when I-" Germany said, trying to keep his voice casual.

"Not that. Why…" Japan looked straight into Germany's eyes as he spoke. Germany felt a cold go up his spine. _Oh no, did he figure it out?_ "Why were you embracing that man just now?" Germany relaxed and smiled.

"Oh, you mean the flight attendant? We lost our balance with the turbulence. It's pretty strong." As if to emphasize his point, the plane shook again. Japan's eyes narrowed, then he blinked and was all smiles.

"Of course! The flight attendant here almost fell as well." Germany smiled back, a bit uneasily. Japan was acting weird. "The pilot said we would arrive in Tokyo a bit sooner. You should get back to sleep. I will wake you when we begin our descent." With that, Japan pulled out a book, a manga, in fact, and began to read.

"Um, thank you." Germany leaned against the wall again and closed his eyes. _ That was strange._

* * *

><p>Japan looked at his manga, not really paying attention to what he was reading. He berated himself mentally for speaking to Germany like that. Obviously, he had overreacted. <em>Baka!<em> He thought. For some reason, seeing Germany with the flight attendant had made the uncomfortable heat spread and the muscles in his neck tighten. Japan felt like he had a headache coming on as well. _This is strange,_ thought Japan. _These sensations… they are… reminiscent of something I felt long ago…_

Shaking his head, Japan tried to focus on his manga. He was overthinking things.

* * *

><p>Glossary:<p>

Mekishiko-san: Mexico

Chiltepin: a really spicy little pepper that can be used a seasoning when dried and crushed. Don't use too much though!

Menudo: a stew of sorts, made from… cow stomach. (It's actually really good, but sounds weird if you didn't grow up with it, I guess. I don't know, I like it, but it's a bit chewy. I prefer pozole!)

Jokyaku wa, kore wa, pairotto no kaiwadesu: Passengers, this is your captain speaking. Sorry, used Google Translate for this one, and the next one too… :(

Anata wa hanarete sore o suro shimasu ka: Would you like to throw that away?

Kochirakoso yoroshiku: I am pleased to meet you.

**A/N:** Thanks for reading, and please, review if you get a chance!


End file.
